


Glorious Purpose

by SouthernLolita



Series: GamaFrost Tales [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Loki, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Loki, omega pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce never thought he would have a family, not since the accident. He couldn't begin to trust himself or the other guy with another persons life. However, that all changes when a god  of mischief is placed under his care, and that prince of Asgard also happens to be an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How can you be so calm?

This had been a mistake, a horrible, deplorable mistake and it should not have happened. Bruce told Tony it was a bad idea to leave Loki with him, especially when they found out that the fallen prince was an omega. Alien biology or no, it was a risk the doctor hadn’t wanted to take.   
  
Nevertheless, no, no one listened to him (as usual) and now here they were…and he couldn’t apologize enough.   
  
“I can hear you agonizing from here.” Loki said looking up from his book.   
  
“Yeah well I think I have a right to.”  

* * *

  
 _Bruce knew he should have left that day months ago. He should have turned around and headed to a safe area and locked himself up in one of the other guy’s rooms. He should have stayed there and just waited it out. Could have called Steve, or Pepper, or any one of the omega staff members in the tower. Oh no, that would have been too easy. Instead, he had to feel compelled to help._  
  
 _So sure, he could overcome. He’d been around situations like this and was able to hold it together. All those times when he had been in hiding and lended aid to people in need when he could, or had to stay in less that optimal locations. He had been confronted with pheromones more times than he could count, sure the first few times he had to get away. All and all though, he never reacted like a rut sick Alpha. This would be the same; he had some weird duty to up hold._  
  
 _Some help he was. As soon as Bruce made it to the hallway, where Loki’s room was located- he could feel his resolve breaking. That sweet scent wove right into his brain and shorted out any rational thought process.  It was like the only understanding he had was how fast he could get that stunning alien in his guest room naked._  
  
 _Loki of course had not anticipated the heat, and without his siedr to stop it - the raven was at the mercy of his biology. He was also at the mercy of the Alpha he shared a floor with. The mage knew he was in trouble, but there was no one that would come to his aid. Calling for his not-brother was completely out of the question. His pride was strong even as his inhibitions waned; it was too much to fast. His head was spinning and stomach churning. Everything was to hot and his body had only one resource left to remedy that._  
  
 _Bruce found his roomie writhing in a tangle of sweat and slick sodden bed sheets, once alabaster skin darkening to rich cobalt littered with tribal markings. Those ridged dark horns curling back through tossels of jet-black hair. Garnet eyes wide with desire._   
  


* * *

  
  
“As I have said before, I do not blame you or your monster… if anything I am flattered any would find…that version of me appealing.” Loki commented flipping the page as he returned to his reading.   
  
How could he be so calm about all of this!  
  
“I…the other guy...whatever that was...We  ...raped you!”   
  
Loki had a rather dull expression, “No, you did not Doctor. Of that I can assure you.”   
  
Bruce couldn’t even look at him…at what he had done. “You couldn’t exactly give consent in that condition. Hell I couldn’t even give consent, that’s never happened to me before. Just when I though my, condition … couldn’t get any worse.”  
  


* * *

  
 _The alpha had been in some limbo halfway between himself and the Hulk; it was horrible and terrifying yet electric and powerful all at the same time. His blood was on fire and his senses filled with light. The singular mission lay before him. ‘Claim’_  
  
 _He did just that and it wasn’t until they were knotted that Bruce came back to himself, god that was a horrible feeling. Loki had managed to control himself enough post coitis to dawn his familiar human complexion. As much as Bruce hated it, the first thing he thought was how beautiful the omega looked with kiss-swollen lips and a litter of love bites over that silken pale flesh. That roll of satisfaction that curled in the back of his mind. ‘Ours’_  
  
 _They had lain there silently, tangled up all sweaty and awkward. Finally Banner just drowned in self-loathing letting loose a flurry of ‘I’m sorry,’ and ‘I promise as soon as I can I will leave’_  
  
 _Loki; however, asked him to stay- which was odd. “What’s done is done; you could at the least make yourself useful for the duration.”  He had said. It wasn’t entirely a resignation in the man’s voice either. More like fondness. Bruce chalked his perception up to hormones because there was no way it had been that._  
  
 _Therefore, Bruce had, like any good alpha, he made sure the omega had food and water and the space was clean and comfortable. He told himself he could do that much, but no more… that resolve broke yet again with another round of sex. Aforementioned round Bruce was slightly more present for, as much as he wished he could deny that.  The image of the Jotun beneath him moaning and begging, skin so cool to the touch yet so warm and inviting inside. That was seared into the scientist’s brain._

* * *

  
  
“You were gentle… others have not been so.”  Loki said quietly. The book now forgotten at his side.   
  
That was a dagger to the mortal’s heart, ever since that week and the weeks that followed Bruce had done his level best to be the kind of Alpha he should be. Even if it wasn’t a solid bond just yet - there were now …responsibilities. They couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen anymore.  
  
 “Who?”   
  
Why did he need to ask, maybe that was too personal… then again the boundaries between them were going to get a lot thinner soon enough.   
  
“Must I truly answer that? Surely, you have seen the footage from when Shield pulled me from the void. I also do not believe you are ignorant of your own peoples legends concerning the peoples of Asgaurd, while the mythos maybe a bit of a farce not all of it is inaccurate. As with all good lies there is string of truth.”  Loki turned away from him, like the words the once prince spoke burned on his tongue. “Additionally, what does it matter? Would such atrocities excuse me my own indiscretions?”  
  
“It might help me understand, it might help us all understand. I’m really trying here Loki.”  
  
The ravenette sighed, “Yes Alpha.” His voice dripped with disdain. “Is that better?”  
  
“You know that’s not what I meant, and I never insinuated that I was going to bond you and force you to do anything. I told you how I felt about…this.” Bruce gestured away from himself and around the room.   
  
“This? This?” The Asgardian was on his feet seething. “Will you call your child an IT as well! Ha! So proud you are Doctor Banner, you have them all fooled don’t you. So demur when you are the cruelest of them, if my presence is so offensive then turn me over to your Shield guards. I would rather find penance in a cell were I would not be badgered!”  
Banner raised his hands to placate; he should have known better with all the omegas hormones at war. Loki wasn’t exactly stable before. “You told Thor and your mother. That’s why you’re here and not in Shield custody. I’m not asking for you to hold a press conference or send out a memo Loki.” Bruce griped the back of the sofa as he watches the ravenette; they were both wrung out from emotion and stress. “I never thought this would be my life…since the accident. I was too afraid of what could happen. I’m still afraid.”   
  
“I did not tell Thor, he came by his knowledge second hand. I would not confide in him anymore than I would speak my secrets to a wall. Frigga… I could not lie to her, I never could. You wish to know what she said to appeal to your Director Fury?  I fell into the void to die, my death was stolen from me by ignorant beasts and their leader who would make even your mortal tales of Satan seem like a child’s dream.”   
  
When Loki eased back down onto the window bench Bruce couldn’t help but move to his side. The sour stench of fear and pain now unhidden by charms permeated the room. He felt the need to protect and reassure the omega… his omega.   
  
Green eye brimmed with unshed tears as the fallen prince held his head high, “I was used, tortured to brink of death, I was not shown the mercy one might give to an animal. I refused repeatedly, I held true to that damnable honor that I had lost long before the fall. Then I realized… I was already dead; no one was coming for me, that is when they won.”  The omega shrugged off the gentle hand on his shoulder. “I do not need nor want your pity Doctor, you ask for the truth and I have given it to you.”  
  
“It’s not pity, if anything I respect you and I want to comfort you because I can tell that you need it even if you like to pretend that you don’t” Bruce said taking a seat at Loki’s side. His hand slid tentatively closer to take the other man’s longer slender fingers in his own. “You haven’t had much comfort in a long time have you?”   
  
“Who would? Even now, you cannot say that you do not look at me and see what I have done. Even if my mind was not my own there is still blood on my hands. I know what you wish for Doctor Banner but I cannot bring myself to end another life.” The tears came now, slowly and silently as Loki spoke softly looking down at the not yet noticeable bump on his abdomen.   
  
Bruce couldn’t say he was wrong, that had been what he wanted. What he thought would be right, given both of their unique physiology there was no guarantee a child between them would even survive, and if it did what would it be? Banner’s worst fear was that the Gamma rays were so ingrained into his DNA that it might be passed. He couldn’t do that someone else; condemn them to a life like his.   
  
Yet looking at the fallen prince, he found his mind changing. Hadn’t Loki suffered enough? Hadn’t he to been outcast? Unlike Bruce who had been lucky, enough to now have his friends and teammates. Loki had no one; he was for all purposes – a prisoner. Loki didn’t want to live violently anymore, he just wanted to live. At the end of the day, that was all Bruce had ever wanted. To not have to look over his shoulder for Ross, to live in fear that one day his control would break then it would be Harlem all over again.   
  
There was something about that understanding that warmed the Alphas chest. They both had their ‘monsters’, but that did not mean they were monsters. Alternatively, that this innocent pup would be.   
  
Oh and that was something new, the first time Bruce allowed his eyes to linger and not be filled with panic. The first time this ‘thing’ became his child. A son, or daughter… he was hooked now. The notion of a little child with black shiny curls and big bright eyes. He could be better than his father.   
  
Loki was surprised when fingertips brushed the tears from his cheek. That same warm hand cradled his face.  He saw a kind smile on the Doctors face; no one ever looked at him with kindness.   
  
“If we’re going to do this you need to start calling me Bruce.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just between us

  
They decided to keep things quiet for now. Not being bonded and with no plans thus far could still be frowned upon, not that that was the issue. Thankfully, Loki’s scent had not changed and was not showing to a noticeable degree yet. Bruce was confident that the others wouldn’t notice - having not spent much time with their former adversary.    
  
There of course were other reasons for the radio silence. The main glaring fact that neither one of them were sure if the child would survive. It was an unspoken understanding; Bruce could tell that Loki was pretending to not be attached; however, the silver tongue was a bad liar in that respect. The other reason was that they were unsure of the others reactions.   
  
Bruce’s worst fear was that Fury would deem a child with their genetics to be a danger to society. There was a rumbling in the back of the doctor’s mind that would not allow harm to come to the omega or their unborn pup. It was clear that Hulk was already set in his priorities, and not happy that puny Bruce had not claimed the pretty omega yet.   
  
As far as how things were going between them - it was more or less a mutual agreement to civility, bordering on domestic. Little instances of subtle affection, on Loki’s part - that was surprising. Bruce would not have associated that with the fallen prince. However, now he began to see the little things the ravenette would do or say. Bruce gathered from a few conversations over dinner, most of Loki’s fond memories surrounded his mother, Queen Frigga.   
  
Bruce would sometimes find himself watching from a far as the alien noble moved around the apartment so gracefully, one of Loki’s favored activities was watering the indoor plants and herbs.  Long elegant fingers touching the hanging baskets and plucking away brown leaves. A gentle look that softened the angled planes of the ravens face.  Every now and then Loki’s hand would twitch as if looking for something that was not there.  Often this was followed by a sad expression.  The Alpha part of his mind (and the green part) told him to go and comfort. Bruce could tell that wouldn’t be welcome.   
  
Loki was like a cat; he seemed to enjoy affection on his own terms and would claw the hand that dare touch uninvited.  Bruce was content enough to wait for these invitations. In the meantime, he was beginning to enjoy just learning more about the omega.   
  
Bruce loved learning about new things, as it turned out Loki loved to be the center of attention (who’d-a thunk it?)  Loki could talk for hours about magic and potion making; Bruce had fun pointing out the scientific reasoning behind many of the chemical reactions, even if he couldn’t find a reason for the final product.   
  
Even if they hadn’t come out and told the team about the new developments, it wasn’t hard for some to figure out ‘something’ was going on.

* * *

  
  
“Have you fucked him?” Tony said before biting into a doughnut.  
  
Bruce startled nearly spilling chemicals all over his hand, instead just soaking the papers in front of him. “What!”   
  
The two science pals had been tinkering in Banners lab, more Bruce working and Tony eating sweets and avoiding his SI paperwork.   
  
“Reindeer games.” Tony then proceeded to make a lewd gesture with his doughnut and a finger.   
  
Bruce rolled his eyes and began moping up the spilled mess, happy it wasn’t anything caustic. “You’re a child sometimes you know that?”   
  
Tony gave a faux affronted gasp, “Brucy bear, I’m just trying to help you out. You know what they say - Don’t stick your dick in crazy. I didn’t think it would be a problem since jolly green used the guy as a stress relief doll, lately though you two seem all cutesy.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we are cohabitating. As I recall was the idea in the first place”   
  
The inventor’s eyes gauged his friend’s body language. Folded arms, raised eyebrows - defensive Brucy bun = lying Brucy bun. Time for a little reverse psychology.  “Ok, yeah I get that. Now we know rock of ages won’t flip a table so maybe I should just get him out of your hair now. A floor all to his lonesome to do …whatever he dose. Practice voodoo, sacrifice goats… I’ll be sure there are tarps down.”   
  
“No. I mean. You don’t. You don’t have to go to that trouble.” Bruce cleared his throat looking away.  
  
AH HA! Stark mentally congratulated himself. “So is he a bikini brief type or commando, I mean we all know underpants is optional for point break after the great pool incident of 2014.”   
  
Tony’s grin was meet with a watery scowl. “Oh come on! Bruce! Ya gatta tell me! I told you when I porked Steve with the suit on!”   
  
“And I did not want to know that! Some people are private Tony, not every Alpha has the same need to broadcast their sexual escapades the way you do.”  
  
“So there have been escapades?” Tony wiggled his brows, brown eyes glittering.   
  
Bruce groaned falling into the lab sofa and tossing his glasses to a near by table. The scientist scrubbed both hands over his face, muffling his voice “I’m not saying anything about anything.”  
  
“Ok, serious time pumpkin. I just don’t want that little freak mind melting you or playing some kind of games with your soft squishy little heart. That’s all I’m saying.” Tony said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.   
  
“One, he isn’t a freak and I’d appreciate an end to the hurtful names where he’s concerned. Two, he can’t brainwash anyone anymore, and last …this isn’t a game now.” Bruce’s tone dropped off as he leaned forward on the sofa.    
  
Tony realized now something was going on and it was weighing on his friend. “I’m here ya know. You could tell me, or we could drink and fire-up a bowl if you need to. I don’t like seeing you like this cause I know when you beat yourself up about something that it usually ends with the big guy evening up the scales.”   
  
“I did…” Bruce knew Tony could keep a secret, contrary to popular belief; he just needed another prospective on this.   
  
“you did…?”   
  
“What you asked me the first time…I did. We, Loki and I had sex.” The sentence hung there in the air for a while.   
  
“Wow. I actually didn’t think, ya know with your little rage complexion issues. That was possible with anyone.”    
  
Bruce let out a breath and rumbled his hair, “Yeah well that’s what I thought, and apparently alien heat pheromones have an interesting reaction.”  
  
“Heat..Oh sweet Tesla. You didn’t.” Tony looked like he was about to throw up, which was pretty much how Bruce felt back then.   
  
Banner flopped back resting his neck on the ridge of the sofa, gazing up at the smooth tiled ceiling. “ We did, it was weird Tony. It was as if the other guy wasn’t just in a separate part of my mind it was as if he was right there next to me and…I can’t even explain it. I have never been in rut but that’s all I can equate it to. I couldn’t stop myself and then after…god I felt like crap for it. It wasn’t like Loki could say no like that, you have an omega you know how they can be that deep in heat. I have a feeling this was even worse because he turned blue.”  
  
“Turned blue? Jesus did you choke him out! I mean whatever your kink is man that’s fine just be careful with that shit. Steve has a weird thing for being called names. Not that I mind cause its hot as shit …” Bruce thankfully stopped that train of thought before Stark could get any further.   
  
“Tony!” Bruce glared.  
  
“Oh yeah…sorry but you know I don’t have a filter, anyway. Blue?”   
  
“Yeah, you know how Thor said Loki was adopted? Well apparently he didn’t just mean in the from another family. Loki is a completely different species. He said there called Jotnar or Frost Giants, I have a feeling the later is more of a racial slur though on Asgard.”   
  
The two sad there quietly for a moment while Tony rubbed his temples taking it all in, “I have to ask, did you bond him?”   
  
“No” Bruce sounded a little disappointed which threw a whole other set of worries into his friends brain.   
  
“So now what? You two are…trying this…as a relationship. I’m not trying to burst your bubble but just be on guard. Just because Loki can’t do his mojo anymore doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous.”   
  
Bruce stood up retrieving his glasses, “I get that, but there are extenuating circumstances. You don’t have all the variables in this Tony and I do. I’m not trying to turn Loki into something he isn’t, because someone else already did. I’m just trying to help heal some of that.”    
  
“Whatever you say Bruce. For your sake I hope your right.”

* * *

  
  
Bruce left, it was fine that Tony knew that much. He wasn’t going to tell him anymore than that right now. It wasn’t his news alone to tell. They would need to wait a few more weeks and see if there was even still news to tell. A little part of him was hoping - at least for Loki, that there would be.   
  
Speaking of the Asgardian, when Bruce stepped off the elevator he found delicious smells wafting to his nose. No his usual tastes - veggies and spices. This was richer and seemed homey in a way, welcoming the way the savory scents circled and beckoned him into the kitchen.   
  
There he found Loki standing at the stove, hair tied up in a messy little bun, wearing dark  grey sweat pants and a green t-shirt that looks a size or two too big. Bruce recognized said shirt as one of his, he had picked it up when he’d been invited to a science conference in Norway. It was made from recycled organic materials and featured a silkscreen of a tree on the front. The mottled colors remind him of old tie die from his youth and the fabric had been pleasantly soft.   Something about sing the ravenette in his closed made his heart flutter. A happy purr in his mind answering ‘Ours.’   
  
“Are you going to gawk at my back side all evening Bruce?” Loki’s voice interjected   
  
The scientist laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, and no. Would you like a hand?”   
  
“You don’t need them both?” Loki turned around smirking as he lifted a butcher’s knife from the magnetic strip on the wall. “I would appreciate assistance though, if you decide to keep both your hands.”  
  
Bruce took the knife with a dry laugh “Very funny, what do you need me to do?”   
  
After being, directed to chop up some vegetables the pair feels into a comfortable silence, brushing against each other as they went about the kitchen. It felt so calm and natural. Bruce found it terrifying, this man had once been his enemy, and there was still a hole in the penthouse floor where Hulk had smashed the ‘puny god’. (Tony had glass lain over the spot to preserve it.) Now here they were cooking together, making faces, playfully hip checking the other person when they walked by.   
  
It seemed crazy, but then…wasn’t his whole life crazy? He turns into an eight-foot tall rage monster for god sakes. Bruce couldn’t help himself and just started laughing.   
  
Loki watched him from a distance trying not to worry over the random out burst; however, the omega did take a step back. There was still that ounce of caution where Hulk could be involved.   
  
Bruce looked up and wiped his eyes “I’m fine really, It just occurred to me that there’s an alien prince cooking in my apartment wearing sweats, my shirt, and are those doctor who slippers? What are we making anyway?”   
  
“Roasted Bilgesnipe”   
  
Bruce was not laughing now, “What, how…how would you even get that?”   
  
The mage shook his head in amusement. “Really, it's pot roast with red potatoes, parsnips and carrots ... and buttermilk rolls” Loki rolled his eyes, “bilgesnipe, really ...  You insipid mortals will believe anything, oh by the way don’t open the bathroom door ... I’m bathing a kraken ... don’t want him getting out.”  
  
“You’re a smartass you know that.” Bruce commented setting plates on the table.   
  
“So they tell me, or is that I have a nice ass?” The trickster winked pouring himself a glass of water. “What would you say Bruce?”  
  
“I’d say they shouldn’t be looking, but they aren’t wrong.” 

* * *

  
  
It was a few days later when Bruce admitted to sharing their situation with Tony.   
  
“I had assumed you would, the man of iron is your shield brother after all.” Loki said, picking at his yogurt and granola. He hadn’t been very hungry when Bruce gave it to him, but he indulged the Alphas subconscious need to feed him. “How much does he know?”  
  
“He knows that I shared your heat with you…unintentionally. He also knows that you and I are seeing were that leaves us. Other than that I really didn’t elaborate.”   
  
The trickster smirk stetting the cup away from him. “My my, Doctor Banner I have corrupted you haven’t I. Keeping secrets from your pack. Scandalous.”   
  
“I’m not keeping anything; I simply left it at that. We agreed to wait and that’s what I’m doing.” He eyes the discarded breakfast with a measure of concern. “How are you feeling by the way?”   
  
The ravenette shrugged his shoulders pulling the afghan from the back of the sofa to cover him, “Fine I suppose. Before you ask, no I do not have experience with this. Your myths where incorrect in that respect. Honestly a horse, a wolf, and a giant snake? That doesn’t even make sense; Sleipnir was born of my personal horse Var. Because of his…unique attributes, she did not survive his foaling. I raised him myself, it. Was cathartic for me.”  
  
Loki seemed to curl into himself a bit, Bruce gently lifted the omega’s feet to his lap rubbing them through the blanket. “You don’t talk a lot about Asgard, when Thor talks about it it sounds like some shining wonderful place.”  
  
“For him I suppose it was.”   
  
They didn’t talk anymore; sometimes it’s the things you don’t say. Just sharing that quiet with a bit of contact.  Bruce watched as the omega slowly nodded off to sleep, getting up and gently positioning Loki’s long limbs more comfortably on the sofa before heading down to the lab.


	3. Egress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I never thought that this little project would get this much love. The number of hits, kudos and bookmarks is just overwhelming. I wanted to thank all of you reading this! it means so much to see so much interest in this little story. I noticed there were not a lot GammaFrost ships and my guilty pleasure of omegaverse in that respect just curled up in my brain and poked away. So here we are!
> 
> Any who, again thank you all for the support and i hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

Leading a group of interns in SI’s R&D labs wasn’t Bruce’s idea of a fun Saturday. However, he promised he would be Tony’s wingman of sorts on the project. In addition, all the bright young faces that seemed so egger to learn made it worth it.   
  
Tony was in a neighboring lab showing off some tech for the recent Engineering graduates. The fellow scientist shook his head and went back to his own group in the bio-applications lab.    
   
Stark Industries had recently started tinkering in cosmetics, (Pepper’s idea) it wasn’t hard -hitting chemical research, but it wasn’t boring. Bruce found it soothing working with the botanicals in the quiet environment.  The current project was a line of special foundations for individuals with genetic skin conditions. Creating something not heavy in damaging chemicals that would provide coverage for those with  skin pigment  disorders like Melasma, Vitiligo, and pigment loss after an sever facial injury. In addition, cosmetics with applications for those with severe photosensitivity.     
  
Bruce was happy to lend a hand in the project, the more he learned about it the more passionate he was about finding solutions. Recalling his own youth at the hands of bullies, he couldn’t image what would have been like having such a noticeable ailment.  Everyone likes to teach tolerance and how to ‘be yourself’; he wasn’t against that, it was just that sometimes being yourself means finding a way to ‘bring out’ who you are on the inside. Giving normalcy even on a cosmetic level could be a start.   
  
Eventually he would like to work with SI’s medical branch to perhaps find treatments, as it was the medical sector was working on joint projects with multiple government and private organizations to find cures for terminal diseases. Yet another worthy cause in Bruce’s mind. It was times like this that he felt truly blessed to be where he was.   
  
Doctor Banner lead the group through one of the indoor botanical gardens explaining how they were growing rare plants normally only found in tropical location. “Under a controlled environment we can study and harvest samples with out damaging the native populations.”   
  
A few of the interns took notes on tablets, others where looking starry -eyed at the colorful plants.   
  
Bruce felt a vibration of his phone and ignore it, probably an app update. A few minutes later, the device buzzed again. Still not concerned he headed through the indoor garden pointing out interesting facts the R&D department had already found from some of the specimens. It wasn’t until the third and rather insistent buzz that Bruce slipped the phone out and scanned the screen.

It was a text from Jarvis’s mobile system. That was odd that the AI did not hail him over the speakers. “If you would all excuse me for just a moment.” Bruce put on his best ‘nothings wrong’ face and handed his tablet off to one of the senior assistants to finish the tour.   
  
Looking over at the glass partition he could see Tony was still in showman mode, so at least nothing was on fire. He opened the message on his way out.   
  
**JARVIS > Doctor Banner, I apologize for the interruption, you are required on your floor.**  
 **JARVIS > Doctor Banner, Mr. Laufeyson seems to be in distress. **  
**JARVIS > Doctor Banner, Proceed to your floor immediately.**   
  
“Shit…” Bruce muttered quickening his steps into the elevator. “Jarvis? What’s going on?”   
  
The AI’s voice filled the elevator, “Forgive my less that effective hails Doctor, however given the sensitive nature of your’s and Mr. Laufeyson’s interactions as of late - I did not feel a verbal hail would have been appropriate.”  
  
Bruce slipped off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose, of course Jarvis would know. Thankfully, the AI was discrete. “Thank you Jarvis, you mentioned Loki was in distress?” 

“Yes Sir, his vital signs show a drop in body temperature and a rise in heart rate. He had a bout of nausea and vomiting shortly after you left this morning. He then retreated to his bedroom and is currently in the ensuite lavatory with the shower engaged at a low temperature. I have tried to intervene and he requested otherwise, he is now not responding to my hails. I felt it best to make you aware.”   
  
“Thanks.” Bruce just hoped he was not walking into a bear trap.    
  
Stepping off the elevator into his apartment, he tried calling out to the former god. Continuing down the hall, he tried again, “Loki? Are you alright?” No answer was not a good answer and Bruce had to talk down a nervous Hulk in his head to stay put.   
  
Bruce entered the guest room to find the bed sheets rumpled in what looked like a swift exit to the bathroom, the poor omega had begun having morning sickness a few days prior. It was isolated to early mornings and the occasional mid afternoon.  At present it looked like that may be the case right now. “Loki?”   
  
He found the raven naked sitting in the shower floor, the smell of sick and sweat not too terrible but not reassuring.  “Oh Loki…” Bruce reached into the shower shutting off the water. “Loki I need you to let me know your alright. Can you hear me?”   
  
Loki opened blurry green eyes, his pallor somewhere between his Aesir ivory and a faint robin’s egg blue in littered splotches.   
  
Bruce pulled down one of the large plush towels and kicked off his shoes, stepping into the shower he gathered up the omega who looked like death warmed over. “Alright up we go.”   
  
Loki was much lighter thankfully since his siedr had been stripped, becoming essentially human in most respects. Still Bruce was not exactly up on his physicality. It may have looked less than gallant with all the grunting he did to gather up the silver-tongue. Loki was all arms and legs; moreover, had a good five inches on Bruce in height.  The Doctor was able to make it out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with his cargo; he would be feeling that in his lower back for the next few hours.    
  
“Loki, I need you to say something ok?” Bruce patted the omegas cheek to rouse him. 

“I hate you…” Loki mumbled…  
  
“Nice to see you to. Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”   
  
Loki swatted at the hand, “Three, I’m pregnant not ignorant”   
  
“Yeah well I wanted to make sure you were lucid. Now how about telling me how you got in there and why you stopped answering Jarvis?”   
  
“I don’t remember…”   
  
Bruce didn’t like the sound of that, “Jarvis, at any point in time can you tell if Loki lost consciousness?”   
  
The Ai was silent for a moment before returning the command, “Reviewing video feed appears that there was a short period that Mr. Laufeyson was indeed unconscious.”   
  
“At any point did he fall or hit his head?”  
  
Loki scowled, “I’m right here you know…”

“Would you tell me the truth if I asked?” Bruce said, already knowing the answer to that.   
  
Loki just snorted and crossed his arms.   
  
“No Doctor Banner, it would appear Mr.Laufeyson was already seated safely before the occurrence.”   
  
“Alright, we are going to get you dry, dressed, and then you need to eat something. After that we are going down to the lab to have a closer look at you.”  It wasn’t a request even if Loki took it as one.   
  
Rising up on his elbows Loki gave his best look of contempt, considering the dark rings under his eyes and uneven coloring at the moment it was about as menacing as it sounds. “I don’t believe that I will.”  
  
“Funny, I wasn’t asking.” Bruce returned smoothly, changing out of his wet socks and pulling out some lounge pants and a shirt for the mischief-maker. “Like it or not I plan on keeping you and the baby healthy; you passing out in an ice cold shower after throwing up doesn’t sound healthy. So I think you can humor me.”   
  
“That’s the first time you’ve called the child a baby and not …that other word. Fetus.” Loki whispered  scooting back against the headboard.   
  
Bruce hadn’t realized what he said, but now it was out there. He wasn’t just thinking of the child as a bundle of cells anymore, it was a baby. “Yeah, I did.” His movements a lot less forceful in helping the omega into the soft clothes. Bruce even found himself leaning in when Loki’s head fell to his shoulder after getting the shirt on.  He allowed his hands to smooth down the wrinkled fabric on the omegas back.  This was the first time Loki had actively looked to comfort scent.  A part of the Alpha purred at the interaction.  “You ok?” he whispered feeling long arms wrap around his back.   
  
“They’re all going to know if you take me down there, if something’s wrong you will have to tell someone. Even if everything is fine, we won’t be able to hide away forever.”  Loki’s voice was soft and trembled. His fingers curling into the alphas dress shirt.   
  
Bruce knew that was right, they were nearing 12 weeks and while it was not that noticeable to most, Bruce had seen the gentle curve to the omegas usually slender figure. He needed his pack, they needed the pack. 

“I know but it’s something we have to do. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” That was a tall order and Bruce could feel what the underling meaning there was. It was more than just safety; it was a promise for more that he wasn’t even sure about yet. He couldn’t say that he ‘loved’ Loki, but he did like him and he wanted to keep working on what they had.  
  
Loki shuddered against him and pulled back, face hidden in a curtain of wet hair. “I haven’t much use for promises. They are often broken.”  
  
“Then I’ll just have to show you that I’m different won’t I?”

* * *

 

The pair stepped off the elevator just as Tony and Steve rounded the corner. “Bruce, we were looking for you. Jarvis said you were on your floor but that you weren’t to be disturbed. We were worried.” The solider said before noticing Bruce helping a shaky Norse deity from the lift.  “Sweet Mary…is he alright?”   
  
“Damn Reindeer Games, looks like you were on a three day drunk…have you boys been playing beer pong with out me?” Tony snarked however this was negated by a slight glare from his science bro and his own omega.   
  
Steve, being the kind of man he was moved to help Bruce, smoothly sweeping Loki off his stumbling feet. “Sorry you just looked like you were about to fall over.” He offered hoping the other man wasn’t going to slap him.   
  
“You are correct Captain.” Loki was past fighting at this point. The short walk from his bedroom to the elevator and just standing on the ride down seemed to just drain the life out of him. He hadn’t been able to eat anything Bruce had tried to give him.   
  
“Bruce, what’s going on? Food poisoning?”  Tony trailed them to the med lab.    
  
“Not…exactly.” Bruce looked over his shoulder at Steve carrying a listless Loki; he punched in his code and entered. “Just set him down on an exam table please.”  
  
“What is it exactly then.” Tony pressed  
  
Steve rolled his eyes as he helped the other omega into a supine position. “It’s really not our business Tony as long as its nothing contagious…its not is it Bruce?”   
  
Loki finally had enough of the tip toeing, “Just tell them, I might die of all this stupidity.”   
  
“He’s pregnant.” Bruce did not look at either of his friends as he moved a rolling station with various Stark medical tech on board.   
  
Steve seem to take the news in stride though Tony didn’t miss the slightly pained expression, unannounced to the rest of the team - they had been trying for  Steve’s last few heats with no results. They assumed the serum was counteracting any efforts for an embryo to implant successfully.  They were now quietly considering adoption.  “Congratulations, I had no idea you two were bonded …or even dating.” Steve said awkwardly.

“They aren’t… bonded that is I knew about the dating thing.” Tony said covertly placing a hand on his omegas lower back. “Bruce a word?”   
  
“No Tony, I’m a little busy right now.” Bruce did not want to have this conversation not right now. For now, he was trying to be sure Loki and their child wasn’t in immediate danger. So far, everything seemed to coming up normal where the former was concerned.   
  
“Say what you have to say Stark, or perhaps I should say it for you? Are you concerned perhaps this all an elaborate farce on my part to captivate your friend? I assure you if that was my intention I would have been much more careful about my seduction rather than find myself unexpectedly bred.” Loki snapped narrowing his green eyes on the inventor.   
  
Tony crossed his arms, “Oh yeah? See, if that was the case you could have rejected it. Human omegas can, the hormones after trauma insure that sort of thing. Is blue man group any different?”  
  
“Tony…” Steve warned and was ignored. It wasn’t that the super solider didn’t agree, he was thinking the same but didn’t see this as the time or place.  
  
“Tony I don’t want to ask you to leave but I will.” Bruce was not kidding, even Stark could see the slight flare of green in the doctors eyes. 

“No really its fine, I assumed this would be the reaction.” Loki said sounding resigned to the fact. “I am after all a ‘nefarious character’”  
  
“Trying to take over a planet has that effect,” Tony commented.   
  
Bruce pursed his lips, he was about to say something when long slender fingers clapped around his wrist. It was amazing, how suddenly he felt calm. He would have sworn it was magic if he didn’t know better.   
  
“Please let us know how everything comes out Bruce, I’ll gather everyone in the common room and you two can come up and discuss this with everyone like adults.” Steve said snatching his alpha by the arm and steering the scowling brunette out of the lab.   Bruce could see them arguing through the glass but it didn’t seem like Tony was going to win this one after Steve said something that took the wind of the engineers sails. 

* * *

 

Bruce moved the wireless wand over the omegas stomach as he watched the screen projection. “ The pup seems fine, far as I can tell. A little bigger than I would have thought for this stage, but looking healthy.”   
  
Loki lay back with a sigh, “I would have been able to tell with my siedr. I should be able to tell…,” he sounded bitter and a little angry.   
  
Wiping off the gel Bruce let his palm linger on the small bump, “Well I can tell, as long as we know that’s what’s important.”   
  
The anger lessened but did not completely dissolve from the ravenette. Sitting up and tugging his shirt down, “So then good doctor, what is your diagnosis?”   
  
“Fatigue, you haven’t been eating. Stress is probably a factor there to; maybe with everything out in the open it will be better for us and everyone.” Bruce really hoped that was the case. “For now I don’t want you walking and I can’t carry you.”    
  
Loki rolled his eyes at the appearance of a wheel chair; a god reduced to this was deplorable in his mind. “If it truly can’t be helped.” Distain dripped from every syllable.   
  
Bruce helped the omega to sit; on compulsion, he pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple. The other seemed to relax into the touch and let the tension ebb from his shoulders. “Come on, looks like we have a date with the team.”   
  
“Oh joy…,” the lie smith, moaned.


	4. Loki’s new pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so warning here, discussion of torture, abuse, noncon. just so you're all aware.

Telling the others was… what’s the word for it? Oh yeah, a clusterfuck.   
  
At least that’s how Bruce felt about the entire ordeal, from start to finish it was like watching a train wreak in slow motion.   
  
Steve, while not offering much support he didn’t say anything negative. Much like his usual position of quiet judgment with that line between his eyebrows getting deeper and deeper. Tony would call that the omega’s ‘Captain America does not approve’ face. The soldier still looked at Loki with an ounce of doubt and a ton of hyper vigilance.  
  
 Tony was supportive of Bruce, but again wasn’t giving Loki any points. Being thrown out of a window by someone might do that.   
  
The standouts had been Pepper and Natasha surprisingly. Pepper congratulated both of them with her press ready smile. The ginger omega had an easy way about her, (probably from spending so much time ‘mothering’ Tony Stark) Natasha patted Bruce on the back mutter an “I told you so” to Clint.   
  
The archer scowled at Loki the entire time, Bucky just looked bored (then again, that was a resting expression for the super soldier). After a sequences of veiled threats from around the room, Loki couldn’t take all the judgment and much to Bruce’s dismay - told the absolute truth to the point of exhaustion.   
  
As the song says ‘something’s got to give’  
  
The furious omega shot up from the wheelchair pointing at Clint who had just muttered something about ‘the blue psycho might lay eggs for all we know.’  
  
Loki’s splotchy complexion now gave way to jotun blue and his green eyes glittered garnet. Between the claws and the horns, the look could be a little jarring the first time. Bruce could sympathize with how much Loki hated not having control over this. He watched with a pained expression as the omegas fists clenches and opened as the pointed nail tips dug dangerously into his palms.  
  
 Pepper took a step back as her own Alpha stepped forward. Natasha watching for any moment that Loki might show more than just his ’true colors’. Aside from a ready stance the red haired alpha did not show much in the way surprise. Her steadfast glare was shared by Barnes.   
  
“I do not lay eggs Agent Barton! Do you? Seeing as you’re so overly fond of the migardian-feathered creatures. I am not asking that any of you like me or even treat me with even the slightest whisper of humanity. I know I will not get it and it is foolish to ask for. I have never had that and I don’t expect to find it here! However, know that if you so much as threaten a hair on my child’s head I will end you!”  
  
Bruce stood up moving to try to calm the Jotun. “Loki sit down threaten to murder everyone isn’t helping.”    
  
“Yeah, we all know booberry isn’t a threat. Not since the all-papa took his hocus pocus.” Tony said kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He may not be the leader in the field but this was his tower, and in the terms of pack dynamics, he was head alpha. “I’m fine with it; your new Bea and the sea monkey are safe Brucy bear. Like he said…we don’t have to like him.”   
  
“How do we know Loki won’t just use the kid as a bargaining chip?” That was the wrong thing for Clint to say at that moment.  
  
Loki pushed away the alpha’s hand and stalked forward glaring daggers at his fellow omega. “I may be a monster but even I would do no such thing.”   
  
“Oh really, you had no problem brainwashing me into killing good men and leading an army of bloodthirsty creatures in decimating a city!” Hawkeye growled jumping up.   
  
Barnes was flexing his metal hand, gears whirling and shifting as he anticipated the two omega maybe getting physical. For now he was watching the exchange ready to step in if necessary but content enough to let his omega handle things for now.   
  
“You want the truth Hawk? I thought I made a good choice with you but really you are very dull aren’t you archer? Tell me have you seen the footage since the invasion? Let me then educate you on a fact - the fact that I’m here rather than a cell in your Shield facility!”  Loki was seething and Bruce had thrown his hands up at stopping it at this point.   
  
“Because big brother cleaned up after you with Fury? For you to hate him so much, he bends over backwards for you! Is that how you treat Bruce to?”  Barton poked the taller omega in the chest and now Even Steve looked worried with all the pheromones of aggression being flung around.   
  
As much as the Captain didn’t care for the Asgardian he wouldn’t have a pregnant omega attacked, not in his pack.   
  
“No you trite little fool, because Midgard has far more to worry about than me when I was nothing more than puppet!”  Loki’s voce pitched louder in the common room and left everyone silent.   
  
Even Tony hadn’t been able to get into the files about Fury’s meeting with Thor (and an unnamed delegate from Asgard ) a few weeks after the thunderer had returned from his golden homeland with his unchained brother in tow. The genius had taken it as a personal slight that SHIELD locked up that info even tighter. It didn’t even seem possible.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Clint asked backing down.  
  
“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Tony was on his feet now making his way around the table to look at the jotun’s face. Loki might be a world class liar, but Tony had played the media game since before he could walk. Over the years he had learned a wonderful skill called ‘ you can’t bullshit a bullshiter‘. “Whose puppet.”   
  
“Loki…you don’t have to justify anything. We told them that’s all.” Bruce interjected; he knew what this was like for Loki and couldn’t bear to watch the usually proud man admit that he’d been used. Even if the doctor did not know anything other than the basics…at least not yet.   
  
“It might be better for everyone if it’s all out in the open.” Steve offered moving to stop Bruce. Later, he would wish he hadn’t.   
  
“Thanos, he was worshiped by the cithara as a god. He also wanted the tesseract because it is what is know as an infinity stone. He found me in the void; I was captured and tortured into being his pawn. I can tell you man of iron, I am not one whom is easily broken. Imagine if you will, having every single one of your bones broken and your flesh rend from those battered bones with flogs covered in jagged stones. How much time would it take for you to swear away your life?” Loki turned focusing his ruby gaze on Steve, his face twisted into a grimace as he spoke.    
“ Or you Captain? As an omega, could you bear being held down and taken like a beast until you were torn and bleeding, only to have any reprieves lessen by yet another barbed phallus forcing its way inside of you! You and your bright smiles and shining decency! I would love to know how long it would take for you to crumble to nothing after the gilding was scraped from all that righteousness!”  Loki was shouting at this point, his cheeks flushing a darker blue.   
  
“Dear god…” Bruce had to sit down and cover his face, he didn’t know… not in such veracious detail. He felt two hands land on his back a looked up to find Pepper and Natasha. Their presence together worked to steady him and the other guy. He wanted to thank them - but at the same time, he hated it. Hated it because no one was there for Loki, the prince was standing there shaking all alone.   
  
“Do you think I enjoyed it?” Loki’s voice cracked then turning his anger to the rest of them - searching their faces for answers and finding nothing  but varied degrees of pity or the assassins veiled indifference, “I begged for death! A royal of Asgard; on my knees! Begging for those lowly creatures to kill me!”    
  
Clint stumbled back into the sofa wordlessly. His look of shock shared by those around him. Those who also knew what torture was. All this time he hated Loki, hated him for so much. For brainwashing him, for the invasion …most of all for taking Phil.  All that time Loki had been controlled and broken. Did it vanish the sins? No, but it put them into a glaring perspective.  
  
“I did not want a throne I never did. I just wanted to be free of it; I knew that the plan would not work. I thought that perhaps I would find my own death by the hands of ….of my brother.“   
  
Bruce peered up through his fingers, Loki never called Thor that. Maybe the man whouldn’t let himself say the familial term out of annoyance - deep down though, Thor would always be his brother.   
  
“ I wanted to die in battle, rather than at the hands Thanos or his beasts. I am not a good man, I never was. However, I am not without the basic belief to care for my child, I am not using Doctor Banner because I know very keenly what that feels like. I would not destroy a child for my own ends… Because I also know what that feels like.”  Loki swayed on his feet and it was Barnes who stood up to stabilize the omega, shooting a look to his fellow super soldier.   
  
Steve gently moved his own Alpha out of the way and rolled the wheel chair around. Bucky smoothly picked up the silent omega and placed him in the chair. “Alright, far as I’m concerned I have his back. I know what that shits like…at least some of it.”   
  
Solemn voices of agreement followed, as Bruce moved to kneel in front of the now silent jotun. “Loki?” He gently moved away stringy locks of dark hair, his fingertips brushing the base of the alien omegas horns. “We’re gunna go now ok? You need to tell me how you feel first; I need to know you’re not sick.”   
  
Pepper appeared at Bruce’s side with a glass of water, he took it with thanks - glad there had also been a straw. “Come on; drink a little bit for me.”   
  
Steve ushered a semi shell-shocked Tony out of the room, the genius muttering things about Fury being a dick and Thor should have told them.   
  
Clint disappeared, his Alpha fallowing silently. Barton needed to be alone, most likely in one of his cramped nesting areas on his floor. Trying to wrap his brain around everything with his Alohas steady presence guarding.   
  
Loki still sat in an almost catatonic state post emotional vomit.  Bruce was getting worried and the stress of the day beginning to show through the cracks.   
  
Natasha crouched on his other side placing her palm between his shoulder blades; the other Alpha was like a grounding force. “He’ll be ok, he’s strong. He just needs time and you, ya know when they handed him over to you I thought. This is either going to end with another hole in the floor…or something really amazing happening.”  
  
“Yeah well I don’t feel too amazing right now.” Bruce said with a dry laugh, abandoning the water.   
  
Pepper took up the glass herself and spoke softly to the other omega, she had a wonderful maternal way about her and Bruce marveled that Loki accepted the water from the woman. Considering Loki had never even spoken to her before today.   
  
“Lay down with him, just be close for a while. He will need it trust me.”  
  
“She’s right,” Pepper added, setting down a now half-empty glass. “I get a feeling Loki hasn’t ever had an Alpha in his life that he trusted completely. He needs to feel that right now.” She said running her manicured fingers though the jotun’s inky locks.  “Go home and get some rest, we’ll all be here when you’re ready.” 

* * *

 

Loki did not say anything on the way back down to their floor; he did not say not anything about Bruce rolling past the guest room and into the master bedroom, there was a single objection to being manhandled into the bed and under the covers.   
  
“I’m going to get you some broth and crackers, maybe it will stay with you.” Bruce said leaning down and kissing the omegas forehead. The little action seemed natural, he hoped it wasn’t unwelcome.   
  
A few minutes later when he returned Loki was sitting up, not blue but still looking lost. “They will think me weak.”  
  
“I don’t think they do.” Bruce said, placing the food tray over the omegas lap. “If anything it shows how strong you really are, and how different you are from the man they met that day in Germany. You know we had a French author here, his name was Leon Bloy; he said, ‘Man has places in his heart that do not exist, and into them enters suffering in order that they may have existence.’”   
  
Loki smiled accepting a spoon of the offered broth. “So, by your writer’s words my heart should be full because of my suffering?”   
  
“Not exactly, it means that suffering made room for it to be filled.”   
  
“How much room is in your heart Bruce?”   
  
The doctor placed the spoon on the tray, thinking moment about his own suffering. Not thinking on it in terms of pain but in terms of time spent with that pain. “I think…I have just enough.” 

 

Loki hummed meeting the mortal’s eyes, “Perhaps then I do as well.”


	5. Kiss Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, hope that is ok. If it feels like filler I'm sorry. I just wanted this separate cause I feel like its important.

Ever since that evening, Loki had taken up residency in Bruce’s bedroom. Not that anything more than sleeping, occasional cuddling and scenting was going on.  
  
Still, Bruce had to admit - it sure was nice waking up next to someone. Even if Loki’s feet were cold as ice and had a talent for finding the back of his legs in the middle of the night. Even the other guy was happy about the new sleeping arrangements.  
  
This was one such morning that the scientist had woken up first. As it turned out the god was more of a fan of sleeping in (shocker…). Just watching him sleeping. Bruce had never really done something like that, in fact he always thought of things like that as something reserved for cheesy romantic films and the daydreams of teenage girls. This however, was very real. It wasn’t like a movie; there was no fanning halo of hair artfully strone across the pillow, and stream of morning light dancing over the sleeping omegas face.  
  
This wasn’t a fairytale, it was better.  
  
 Loki’s hair was bunched in a messy snare above his head, a few strands having escaped and coiled over his cheek and down his neck. His lips slightly parted as the omega breathed deeply in slumber. His nose would twitch every so often and there were a few lines from the pillowcase on the left side of his face.  
  
Bruce just laid there a moment, propped on one elbow his hand resting over the mound of blankets around the tricksters waist.  He found himself leaning closer on a whim. Loki wouldn’t know and it was harmless. Placing a chaste kiss on the other man’s bowed lips.  
  
However when he pulled away green eyes fluttered open.  They just stared at each other, one surprised the other embarrassed. Bruce played it off getting out of bed. “Morning, how are you feeling?”  He asked, swiftly defaulting to dutiful alpha.

Loki rolled over with his back to the mortal; he gently touched his own lips. “Fine, a bit tired.”  
  
“Tired, you just slept twelve hours.” Bruce turned around pulling a sweater over his head.  
  
Loki was easing himself into sitting position; the former prince’s movements had become lower as of late. Every time Bruce asked the other said he was fine, Loki was a good liar but not that good.  
  
“You kissed me.”  
  
Bruce stopped his train of though and tried to laugh off the statement. “What, no  ...I was  ...”  
  
“You kissed me. Why?” Loki was staring at him. Something akin to hope and sadness in his eyes.  
  
The mortal faltered, “I’m sorry, I know you tend to not mind some light affection while you’re awake. I thought it would be fine and...”  
  
“Bruce... Do not lie, I can tell when you are lying because you do not do it very well before your morning tea. In addition, need I remind you that I am the god of lies? Your schoolboy attempt at deception - As oddly charming as it may be, is ineffective.”  
  
“Fine” Bruce jostled his curls and sat at the foot of the bed, he had to look at the wall and not at the rumpled omega freshly awake. “I wanted to; for once you seemed so relaxed. You weren’t pretending and …and I like that side of you. I like when I can see you. Not, Loki of Asgaurd, Loki the silver tongue, the lie smith, or the god of mischief. Just. Loki, for a second I could see that guy that Thor talks about. I wonder what you were like before, if you had that ease about you every day.  I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you.”  
  
The silence hung between them, “I’m sorry if...; Bruce started but was interrupted.  
  
“No, there is no need for apology. It only surprised me; you have been kind to me in showing affection and allowing me comforts despite everything. That however,” Loki for once could not find the words... which had been his only friend and weapon. They now all escaped him, the artful turn of phrase slipped away like vapor. “That…. Well, you haven’t since my heat and then it was... No one has...” He mumbles feeling all the world like an ill-prepared youth.  
  
How many centuries had it been since someone had kissed him, someone who he wanted the kiss from?

“Loki, I know how this started wasn’t ideal, but please don’t think I would keep doing this because I felt I had to. I’m really not that self-sacrificing.” Bruce turned now catching a whiff of discomfort from the omega. “In the last few months I have learned a lot about you, as much as you let me anyway. You know a lot about me, I wouldn’t have told you those things if I didn’t want to trust you. I like you, I really do.” Bruce was going out on a limb here – he just hoped it didn’t break from underneath him.  
  
“Kiss me again.” Loki looked up from his hands looking into the alphas kind eyes and seeing nothing but honesty. Bruce Banner was a good man, maybe too good for him.  
  
The doctor stood and moved to stand before the omega, his ringers gently smoothing and untangling the waves of dark hair form the gods face. “Is that what you really want?”  
  
Loki wrapped his cooler hands around the mortal’s wrists, “Am I less convincing in my demands without my helm?”  
  
Bruce smiled leaning in and tilting the tricksters head back, “I think pajama Loki is just as effective, although I might need more data.”  
  
Their lips pressed together moving in harmony, it started slow and tentative. As the omega submitted into the kiss, it grew  forceful. 

“Loki…” Bruce pulled away breathing the name, now realizing he was no longer standing a Loki was no longer sitting. The omega was now pinned beneath him panting softly with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. “We should...we should get dressed.”  
  
“I think not...let us get undressed instead.” The omegas voice was dark and desperate.  
  
 Bruce could feel the small swell of Loki’s stomach pressing against him. ‘Claim our omega’ grumbled in his hindbrain. “As much I like that idea I think we really shouldn’t.”  
  
Loki groaned bucking his hips upward and wrapping long legs around the Alpha’s waist. “Do not be dull Bruce! For the love of your pitiful gods.”  
  
The alpha found his nose burrowing behind the omegas ear, huffing the sweet bred smell yet finding some distaste in it being too wild. He wanted more of himself there, the image of Loki mewling as he bit into the bonding gland, flashed across the alpha’s brain. Bruce groaned and grabbed at Loki’s hips hitching them higher. “Fuck….”  
  
“My sentiments exactly.” Loki purred and arched exposing more of his neck.  
  
**“Doctor Banner…Pardon my interruption.”** Jarvis’s voice cut through Bruce’s internal moral dilemma. Thank god for that AI.  
  
Bruce pushed himself away as Loki flounce like a starfish pouting at the ceiling. “Yeah, what’s going on Jarvis?”  
  
**“Mr. Odinson has arrived and has since been intercepted by Sir, and the Captain. I would suggest you make a swift appearance with Mr. Laufeyson. As it would could prove useful in limiting the amount of property damage.”**  
  
Banner shook his head and moved off the bed trying to straightening out is clothes, “That bad huh?”  
  
**“In Sir’s words, ‘the shit has hit the fan’.”**

 

 


	6. Price of privilege

  
“No! NO! What the fuck! What the fuck point break!” Tony came charging into the common room as Thor entered from the balcony. Jarvis had alerted him in the lab as soon as the bit frost’s energy signature had been detected.   
  
The bearded Alpha stormed up with fire in his eyes. Fists clenched and ready for a fight, Tony was not a fan of surprises or of being made a fool. Not knowing the real reason Loki was in the tower was a big shock. The story Shield had given him was some water thin excuse of ‘interplanetary relations’ that by keeping Loki on house arrest in the tower it would keep things kosher with Asgard. There was more to it than that and Stark couldn’t quite figure it out. Now that he knew, he was furious.   
  
“Is there a problem Anthony?” Thor stepped in placing his hammer on the coffee table with a delicate tap.  
  
“Problem, yeah I’d say so. First, my planet is damn near destroyed. My tower gets all shades of fucked up, I almost die, and then to top it off I get to play host to a war criminal. Now! If that all wasn’t a complete mindfuck, imagine my surprise when I find out that aforementioned war criminal- who we all were happy to treat like shit. Turns out to be the biggest victim in all this and FURY IS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS!” Tony’s face was blood red as he crowded the other alpha.   
  
Thor’s nostrils flared at the thick overpowering waves of testosterone and oil hit his nose. “You overstep your bounds Starkson, I told your director of Fury because it was in his hands to secure my brothers safety on Midgard. There was no need to expose Loki’s shame to those it did not concern.”   
  
“This is my house big guy I think it fucking concerns me. Let’s not glaze over the fact that you brought him back here in the first damn place, what the hell was that? Someone goes through some shit like that; one might think going home is the best place for them! Not dumping them off with people who don’t even like them!”   
  
The larger blond stepped back, as much as Thor hated to retreat space for the smaller alpha.  He knew this was Starks domain, and by right, he had to bend to the man’s request. In truth, the decision had not been his own. “There are things you will not understand. Loki could not remain on Asgard without his siedr, if any had discovered his dishonor he would have surely been a target. The all-father only wished to protect him.”  
  
“His Dishonor?” Steve’s voice came from the elevator as the soldier stepped out. Jarvis had warned him about Tony and Thor and had hurried up to make sure his Alpha did not get his face rearranged. Tony had a tendency to forget he wasn’t invincible.  “You say it like it was his fault, tell me I heard that wrong.”  
  
“I’m sorry Anthony, Steven, but I cannot and will not discuss these matters with you both. I must speak to my brother and the Doctor.”  
  
Tony crossed his arms and put more space between them, standing just to Steve’s left. “No way, not until you answer me. When did you find out about all of this? Was it before or after we let you chain and muzzled him?”  
  
“After, Loki would not confide in me and spent many days in Asgards dungeon. Our mother went to him, and… well, he has always favored her counsel above all others.” Thor had a pained expression as he moved away, the irritation giving way to sadness. He did not understand why Loki kept silent through his capture, interrogation and even when he was brought before the All father to be sentenced. Why didn’t his brother confide in him? “Had I known I would have done anything to help him.”   
  
Before the mated pair could speak, the elevator doors opened again. Bruce stepped off behind Loki; the tall omega taking long strides with his head held high, “Thor, you wish to speak with me. Here I am” He held his hands out in show. Eyebrows raised and expectant.   
  
The other gods blue eyes trailed his younger brother’s form; it did not take long for him to see what he had feared. “Oh brother, I leave you here in hopes that you might heal and this is what you do?”   
  
Bruce stepped up standing just behind Loki; he knew that stepping in front of him wouldn’t be right. Maybe for some but not Loki.  Instead, he put his palm on the taller man’s lower back. “Thor, you can’t blame everything on Loki, he went into heat unexpectedly and …well, and I found him and…”  
  
“You!” Thor shot up now glaring at Bruce, “You would take advantage of my brother in such a delicate state!”  
  
“Slow your roll L’Oreal!” Tony put himself between the thunderer and the couple. “Bruce didn’t hurt your little brother, and they are working things out alright! If you were so damn worried maybe you should have stuck around instead of booking it before the dust even settled!”  
  
“I had my duty to Asgard!”  
  
“You left him went he needed you the most.” Steve just sounded disappointed; this struck a chord with the thunderer. Thor always respected the solider and his warrior spirit.  
  
Loki fiend disinterest, “I have never needed him, you flatter him to much Captain. Tell me Thor, has Odin secured the whispers of court over his lost, mad whoreson? Did he glare at you disapprovingly with his remaining judgmental eye? That must have been so painful for you.”   
  
“You cannot fault father, you have spun so many lies Loki.” Thor offered.  
  
Bruce was beginning to see what was going on. “Odin thought Loki…made it all up?”   
  
“And here I thought Howard was a dick…I need a drink.” Tony stalked away to the bar, Steve following him after giving a warning glance between the two gods.   
  
Thor acquiesced and took a seat; Loki pointedly kept standing until Bruce took his elbow and guided him over to the opposite sofa.   
  
“Our father…”  
  
Loki interrupted with a terse snort of “your Father, Odinson.”  
  
Thor did not comment looking too tired to fight over semantics, “My father, has long been king of Asgard. Over the years, Loki’s antics have caused everything from mild annoyance to embracement and even war. We all thought him dead and then he appeared on Midgard hell bent to rule. Father was furious; Mother was barely able to save Loki from execution. He would have spent his days in the dungeons until he told her after months of seclusion. Father only assumed it was her kind heart faltering to more of his lies.”  
  
“So why did he let Loki leave?” Bruce asked  
  
“Eir, she is a healer and one of my mother’s oldest friends. She examined Loki’s mind and was able to see the damage that had been done first hand. Father could not refute her findings; he could not however, release Loki as the people of Asgard would wish to know why the murderous prince was once again free to walk among them.” Thor hung his head in shame as he spoke. “If the people had known that a member of the royal family had been so defiled…”  
  
“And a Jotun let us not forget that. Odin’s dirty little secret, his war trophy infant - all grown up and the same monster that parents speak of to their children at night.” Loki’s voice was sharp and acidic as he stared down his once brother. “Odin never wanted me to know, he never wanted anyone to know. Just like now. Oh, woe the house of Odin would look weak to the other realms would it not? Vili and Ve would have a reason to challenge him and Odin cannot have that. Say it Thor, you know it and so do I.” 

  
When Thor raised his head his eyes brimmed with tears, “I never wanted this for you, I would have struck down any who would speak against you. I do not care what the court thinks or what the uncles say. They have all turned from me anyway for taking a mortal woman. I wanted you to be safe; mother wanted you to have a life away from the whispers.”  
  
“I grew under the shade Thor; it would not have made much difference to me.” Loki’s shoulders dropped slightly and he moves slightly closer to Bruce, allowing the Alpha to wrap his arm behind his back.  
  
Odin had sent him away to save face, proclaiming banishment. That Loki had gone mad during confinement and was now simple of mind. That was a far less damming narrative in Asgard.  Frigga had been with Thor and pleaded with Shield. A queen in all her glory bowing so low for Nick Fury, it had turned Loki’s stomach that she would do such a thing. However, a mother will do anything to protect her child. She could not change Odin and the minds of the people any more than she could take away Loki’s Jotun blood or undo the horror done to him. She could however secure for him a sanctuary.  
  
“Why only Fury,” Bruce asked sensing the lull in the brothers conversation.  
  
“Mother wanted to conserve Loki’s dignity. She used her own siedr to secure the information of our meeting. Despite my time here on Midgard my Mother nor I truly know of how your people may view such things. Even if you would believe them, it seemed far better to let the secret remain so.” Thor offered lamely.  
  
For once Loki wasn’t going to have his brother take the blame.   
  
“That is not the only reason, I asked it of her. I would rather be feared and hated than pitied.”   
  
Bruce should sense in the drawn look of the omega that this was enough for now. One conversation could not undo years of family dysfunction. “Thor could you excuse us for a while? I promise I’ll talk to you later.”   
  
Thor nodded and left adding only “See that we do speak Bannerson, I intend to know your intentions.”

* * *

  
  
Once they were alone Bruce re-situated himself on the sofa and gently pulled Loki to lie against him. For once, it was he calming someone else…oh the irony. “Hey, it’s going to be ok now alright?”   
  
“They defended me. I never thought anyone else would. It…is a truly strange sensation being guarded for once.” Loki said, his hand idly tracing the buttons on Bruce’s shirt.   
  
“Tony and Steve are good guys, that’s just who they are. You’re part of this weird little pack we have now, like it or not you will have to get used to all of this.” Bruce gestured, “I was like that at first, and I couldn’t believe someone wanted to just be around me. I ran for so long thinking I was protecting people by being alone.”  
  
Loki turned his face hiding against the scientist chest. Breathing in the man’s scent and taking comfort in the gentle hands holding him close.  

* * *

  
  
An hour later Bruce shimmed out from under the sleeping omega and made his way to look for his teammates. According to Jarvis: Clint, Natasha, and Bucky had been called out by shield early that morning. Currently Thor was alone on his own floor, and Steve and Tony where down in the workshop.   
  
“Keep an eye on Loki will you Jarvis?” he asked the Ai as he made his way down to the workshop. He wanted to have a word with his friends and thank them.   
  
**“Of course, I will monitor him closely. Also Miss Potts offered her services should Mr. Laufeyson like to tour the shops and procure a more suitable wardrobe.”**   
  
Bruce shook his head smiling, “Yes, please tell her thank you for me.” 

* * *

  
  
Oldies were playing when Bruce entered the workshop - Marvin Gaye, to be specific. Tony had taken it upon himself to lead Cap’s music appreciation. By going decade by decade listening to anything and everything to bring Steve up to date. 

  
“You’re hopeless.” Steve said grinning as Tony was dancing temptation style with a few suits flanking him.  
  
“Shut your mouth blondie! This is quality entertainment. YOU LOVE IT! Plus this took me like a week to get this right.”   
  
Steve just shook his head, “How will this ever be useful?”   
  
“its fun, who said I do things just because there useful, your still here aren’t ya Frisbee boy.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and was swiftly met with sofa cushion thrown at his face.    
  
“Alright kids play nice,” Bruce said walking in with a found smile.   
  
The music lowered automatically and Tony powered down the suit, setting his head set aside. “So, what’s the verdict?”  
  
Bruce rolled his shoulders stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Loki’s sleeping, and Thor is on his floor. I will have a talk with him later. It seems like this whole thing was a matter of politics with their dad. Another point for horrible fathers.”

Tony cursed under his breath flopping down on the sofa next to his mate.   
  
“I get it, sort of.” Steve started, “Back when I was a kid it happened a lot ya know. Omegas were mistreated, and no one talked about it. If one got in the family way and wasn’t bonded they just, went away for a while. People didn’t talk about it and if they did - it was the omega that got blamed. I get a feeling Asgard is not so far from that.”   
  
“It’s bullshit… come on, your kid - adopted or not, troublemaker or not. Is captured, tortured, raped, and brainwashed. Moreover, all you do is worry what people say. Yeah, Odin all-pops can suck my dick.”   
  
“Tony…”  
  
The billionaire rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah …language… Sorry sugar muffin.”   
  
Rogers crossed his arms “I was going to say we can’t judge a society we know nothing about. Things were the way they were back when I was growing up but now I see how far we have come. I’m proud of that, Loki hasn’t had a chance, and maybe that’s why he didn’t tell anyone before. If it had been me back then I wouldn’t have either. To be honest I don’t think I would be doing as well as his is now.”   
  
Bruce sat on one of Tony’s work stools, glancing over at the engineer’s newest project. “To be honest I don’t think he’s doing that well. He hides a lot, I’m not sure if I’m helping or hindering at this point.”   
  
“You’ll figure it out Brucy bear, plus you have us!”   
  
Steve nodded in agreement, “If you need I have the number of the therapist we found for Bucky when he first came home. It is the same woman Clint spoke to, she works for Shield though. If Loki would be willing to trust anyone there. It might help him.”   
  
“You might be right.” Bruce conceded, maybe that was really, what Loki needed. To talk to someone who had no stake in any of this, no bias. Well as much, ‘no biases’ as a former super villain could get.  “Well…I have a very blond Norse god to talk to.”

“Bring pop tarts with you; he might not kill you if you bribe him with s’mores.” Tony shouted after him.


	7. Brothers

Thor received him quietly, leading Bruce into the sitting area. While each floor was identical in lay out each person was free to decorate as they pleased. Thor’s floor looked like something between renfair and a fish and wildlife magazine. Heavy craftsman furniture with leather and animal hides. A fur rug stretch out in front of the fireplace and a floor lamp that looked like it was made of antlers.  Tony clearly hasn’t ever been in here or he would die from all the knick-knacks and taxidermy.    
  
“Bruce,” Thor said simply as he sat two beers on the coffee table between them. Cracking open his own as he sunk back in his chair still glaring at the scientist. “What are your intentions with my brother?”  
  
This was really happening; he was getting a shovel talk from the god of thunder… “My intentions are to make sure that he and our child are happy and healthy.”  
  
The blond nodded taking another swig of his beer before reaching down beside his chair and bringing up mjolnir. “Loki is difficult for an omega. Only a few have tried to court him on Asgard, and all those failed.” He said idly twirling the hammer by its hilt like a baton. “What makes you believe that you will succeed?”  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow watching the display; this was a laughable equivalent to some country song somewhere. He mentally pictures Thor in overalls cleaning a shotgun. “For one, I’m not approaching him as a prize to be won. For another we are going to have a child together so like it or not we will have to learn how to co-parent.”  
  
“He is also often in poor health.”   
  
This was news to Bruce, other than the fatigue from pregnancy - Loki seemed fine. Paired with how healthy Thor was all the time and the fact Loki was up walking around only hours after being tossed around by Hulk.    
  
Thor looked at the doctor gauging his reaction, “He was often ill as a child, though then I knew not why, it has lessened in frequency with age. I have come to learn it is his mixed blood that has hindered him.  Most Alphas would have required a high dowry to take him, considering he may not provide them many children. You should not hope to fill your home with strapping sons.”  
  
“I wasn’t aiming to; to be honest if I had known he was close to cycling I would have tried to get him suppressants.” This whole dowry business and breeding seemed right out of a history book. For all of Asgaurd advances in some ways they were centuries behind.   
  
The Asgardian wrinkled his nose, “Suppressants, the lady Jane spoke to me of these. It seems wrong for an omega to cripple themselves so. However, she assures me they are harmless. Do you feel such a primitive mortal medicine would have even worked on Loki?”  
  
“Well after the baby’s born I will suggest testing them. As I understand it he suppressed himself with magic.”  
  
Thor frowned again, “Yes, this was another reason he has gone so long with out a proper mate. I had long hoped he would find a strong warrior that could care for him and calm his mind.” The thundered looked Bruce over with mild disappointment. “I suppose your green beast is a great warrior here, but you take little pride in his accomplishments.”  
  
“I wouldn’t call leveling city blocks accomplishments, if its any cancellations the other guy doesn’t hold a grudge against Loki. In-fact he wants to protect him as much as I do.” Bruce assured, not sure why he had to… he was a publish Scientist with Doctorates and Masters Degrees. Of course he would always be remembered for - as Tony would say ‘turning into an enormous green rage monster’.   
  
“When do you intend to Bond?”  
  
What a  wonderful question that Bruce could have done without, “We haven’t talked about it.”   
  
Golden brows knitted together, “You would have my brother give birth unbound?” Thor was now gripping the hammer making the leather cry out in his grasp. “Is such behavior common here on Midgard?”   
  
Bruce held up his palms. “I am not going to force him to bond. That’s all I’m saying, I understand in some cultures an unbound mother is looked down on -but times have changed Thor. Here it’s more about what the Omega wants for themselves. I never said I was opposed to the idea, I just want Loki to have the freedom to decide.”   
  
This was the right thing to say as Thor started smiling, “You are a good man Bruce! I am pleased that we shall one day become kin! We must drink more to celebrate!”   
  
“No…that…really…”   
  
Before Bruce could say anything the barely sipped from bear was taken from his hand as Thor charged off into his kitchenette coming back with two large steins filled with gold liquid.  
  
“The finest honey mead from Asgard! Tonight I recognize you Bannerson as my brother!” Thor said loudly pushing the glass into Bruce’s hand. Clinking the two jugs together and encouraging the other man to drink.  
  
Bruce wasn’t really one to drink but thought at this point it would be insulting not to accept. So he took a sip and found it pleasantly sweet, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?

* * *

  
   
Loki woke up just as the sun was setting, he didn’t mind, as he had always preferred the night anyway. He noticed Bruce was gone and questioned Jarvis - he was fairly used to the AI by now and even had conversations with Jarvis during the day.   
  
“Doctor Banner is currently on Mr. Odinson’s floor.”  
  
“Oh by the nine…they are not killing each other are they?”   
  
The AI sounded amused, “Not currently, it would seem they are having a celebratory evening. Mr. Odinson approves of the Doctor.”  
  
Loki couldn’t help a mild twitch in his lip, “The great oaf…thinking I need his approval at all.” he smiled in spite of himself.   
  
The trickster pushed himself up from the sofa and entered the communal kitchen in search of food. Finding a few boxes of leftover takeout was fine, his stomach did not care that much at this point. He sat down picking over the cold fried rice and chicken, on hand resting on his belly. Loki wished he still had his siedr; he would have loved to reach out his magic to caress the little life within him. As it was the 5-month bump was now noticeable on his figure, every now and then he would feel little flutters of movement. Like a butterfly flitting from one cluster of flowers to another.   
  
“You seem to favor takeaway, I wonder if your father had such poor habits during his youth.” Loki spoke, long fingers drumming on the bump. “Or maybe it’s the temperature you prefer…” That was a fear he had - that the child would be Jotun. He often had nightmares of an infant born with deep blue flesh and red eyes, could he love that child? Loki hated himself for thinking it but it was true, he could not even look at himself when his Aesir guise failed him. He also knew Bruce feared the baby would be tainted by his other - greener self, they both had parts of themselves they would rather lock away.   
  
“I want you to be kind…not like me. I want you to be like him, like your sire all soft words and gentle hands. Can you do that?”   
  
“Mr. Laufeyson?”   
  
Loki looked up at the British lit around him, “Please Jarvis call me Loki. What is it?”  
  
“Very well Loki, it would appear Doctor Banner had …celebrated too much. Mr. Odinson is depositing him on your floor.”   
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Alphas…” He muttered wandering to the elevator.

* * *

  
When Loki entered his shared floor, he found Thor covering up a very drunk Bruce with a blanket.  “Really, and everyone thinks you are the better son. I would scarcely allow a man to drink himself stupid.”   
  
Thor turned and grinned, “Brother!”  
  
Loki put out a hand. “Do not even think about it!”  
  
To late… before the raven could protest he was gathered up in a crushing hug. “PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBECILE!”   
  
“I’m sorry brother!” Thor started blubbering setting his younger brother down gently before dropping to his knees and hugging the man around the waist. “Please forgive me! I have wrong you much. I only wish to now right those offences; I beg you allow me to be the brother you knew in our youth. Allow me to be an uncle to your child.”   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose the lie smith glared down at the drunken simpering mass of blonde hair and muscle currently snotting into his shirt. “…odins beard…” He groaned. Still, maybe he could just blame it on the hormones when he placed a gentle hand on his brother’s head. “You can not be what we once were; we have both been changed by life and its thorns.” Loki spoke softly carding his fingers through the older mans golden locks, much the way their mother did for them both as children. “Perhaps, if you would agree not to annoy me with your boisterous affection and overbearing enthusiasm, I might find it in my heart to allow your presence in this child’s life.”   
  
Thor looked up with big drunkenly happy blue eyes. “I will do my best brother.”   
  
“You can begin by getting out.”  
  
The blond got to his feet and happily…and more gently, hugged his brother. “Good evening brother, and take good care of your Alpha, while he is a good warrior I fear he can not hold his drink.” 


	8. The meaning of family

He was too big for sweats and leggings at this point, even if he preferred the comfort; they were not suitable to his station. So currently, Loki was out with the Lady Potts looking at maternity clothing.   
  
“I like that on you, its Bruce’s favorite color to” The ginger omega winked as Loki stepped out of the dressing room in a violet tunic shirt. He was pleased to see that there were some styles reminiscing of what he was accustom to on Asgard.  The dark purple shirt had small pewter eyeleteers at the neck and laced with a black suede cord. It was soft and comfortable, not overly feminine as some of the things he had seen.   
  
“Yes I have seen his wardrobe, rather bland versions of similar colors.”   
  
Pepper nodded, “well he ruins a lot of shirts so… I’m guessing he just buys them in bulk at this point.”   
  
They had picked out a few shirts, tunic styles and button downs. A few long sleeve sweaters as well, trousers were a bit difficult. Loki was taller than average and along with his slender build (even with the baby bum) finding suitable trousers proved nearly impossible. Loki had down right refused to wear a skirt-despite Peppers enthusiasm.  
 They were finally able to find a pair that Loki did not hate and inquired with the sales girl if more could be ordered. She assured them that they could and even took down the ravenette measurements to insure fit. “The panel in the front will have some give and should last him at least till his 7th month.” The sales girl assured.   
  
Loki still felt odd in Midgardian clothes, if he still had his magic he could have adjusted his own clothes. The thought of what he lacked still irked him.   
  
“How about we stop for lunch?” Pepper suggested, having noticed the mildly pensive look on the taller omegas face. She had chalked it up to sore feet.   
  
Loki agreed and the pair made there way to a charming little bistro not far from the tower. Pepper swore by the cheesecake.    
  
It would seem their day would be an easy one, but of course, nothing is so easy when you’re acquainted with the Avengers. 

* * *

  
  
It began when Loki notices something in the air; even with out his siedr he still had a perception for magic. There was something or someone close, the air took on an electric feel, green eyes lingered on his water glass watching the surface tremble almost imperceptibly.   
  
“Virginia, I believe it would be wise to leave.”   
  
The ginger looked up from her salad quizzically, “Oh why’s that? Are you not feeling well?”  
  
Loki looked just over her shoulder at the traffic making its way on the busy city streets, the sway of the traffic lights and hum of the multitude of conversations. “I’m fine, and I would like to keep it that way.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
Pepper got her answer in the form of a loud boom from a building down the street. Glass raining from a sixth story wall of windows.  People began screaming and running, Loki looked up to the now destroyed windows, eyes sharper than mortals eye and saw a man standing there. The man looked down at the destruction crunching an armor-clad fist before pulling up the hood of his deep green cloak his face was covered by a metal mask.    
  
“Loki come on! Everyone‘s on there way we need to get out of here, I said come on it‘s not safe.” Pepper was now standing her phone in her hand.   
  
Looks like he wasn’t going to get that cheesecake…what a shame.

* * *

  
  
Victor Von Doom never did anything half way; apparently, he wanted to reassert himself as top of the villain pile. To do that he decided to put the avengers through the paces using some of his new toys. A horde of robot scorpions varied in size from a house cat to mini coupe.   
  
“Someone call Richards and tell him to keep his Mark1 wanna be to himself!” Tony groaned over the com blasting at a metal insect to bits with his repulsor.   
  
A volley of arrows flew pas him squeezing a few smaller bots. “I second that,” Clint said.   
  
On the street Bucky and Natasha where handling some of the larger bots while Cap directed to local police and fire in getting the area blocked and evacuated.  Bruce was currently aiding some EMT’s at the far edge of the conflict patching up civilians. They hadn’t yet needed the other guy.   
  
Doom wasn’t anywhere in sight, apparently enjoying the show from somewhere, this was more of a ‘fact finding mission’ for him. Or it was, until something, or rather someone caught his eye. 

* * *

  
When everything went crazy the restaurant ushered its patrons inside to safety. Pepper had called Happy but the man could not get the car through the traffic and did his best to make it there on foot. Normally she would have taken off her heels and just took one of the predetermined ‘safe routes’ that Jarvis had mapped into her phones GPS. However, this time she wasn’t alone, and didn’t think making a pregnant omega run was a good idea.   
  
“The boss and super friends are taking care of things I’m sure well be outta here in no time.” Happy said, sounding not worried in the least.    
  
Loki just looked annoyed to have his lunch interrupted. “Mechanical pests, truly is this what passes for evil?” He said unimpressed, “Why not real ones, I would have just opened a portal to one of the realms and lured in something much more freighting than some glorified toaster with pincers.”   
  
Pepper snorted looking around at the nervous faces around them, hoping no one recognized Loki, “Not the time to critique I think.”  
  
A loud crash signaled one of the restaurant walls had been breached. A member of staff shouted for everyone to run, looked like Pepper’s plan to stay put was now out.   
  
Doom saw the familiar redhead dashing out of the restaurant hold the hands of two men, the broader man he also recognized. These two where connected to Ironman, what perfect bait. However, the third he felt like he had seen but could not place. A tall omega with long waves of black hair, Victor had to admit, he was beautiful. Unfortunately, seeing how the Omega had one hand protectively under the swell of his stomach - this one was claimed.  Watching the trio run Doom directed several of his metallic minions in pursuit.

* * *

  
  
“Jarvis what’s the nearest route?” Pepper shouted taking her shoes in hand to lead the way. The last thing she needed was to be like one of those dumb horror movie bimbos and fall twisting an ankle.   
  
“Three blocks south marks the edge of the red zone and most preferable location for safety Ms. Potts.”  
  
She looked back  keeping one hand in Loki‘s, Happy already had out his side arm and was following behind them picking off a few of the little metal bugs when they got to close. “Alright get us there.”   
  
Pepper did her best to follow the directions mindful of the battle raging around them. She soon notices the sudden chill of the other omegas skin, looking to her right she saw the cause. “Loki…”  
  
“Yes Virginia I am aware,” The jotun hissed, once again the glamor had faltered. He couldn’t understand why the All-father would leave him with that one bit of magic that he couldn’t even control. Every time Loki became fatigued or upset his Aesir, form betrayed him. “I hardly think anyone will notice considering the massive  metal scorpions!”   
  
“He has a point!” Happy shouted as he shot at a larger pursuing bot.  
  
Pepper nodded directing them down an alleyway, “Damn there’s so many of them. Jarvis alternate route”   
  
“I would suggest using the fire escape to your right 20 feet down Ms. Potts; it will lead over the fence line to the next street over. Shall I contact Sir?”   
  
“Not yet, I can handle this. He’s doing what he needs to be.”  
  
“Perhaps Ms. Romanov?” The Ai questioned.   
  
Pepper whined in the back of her throat, she did want her Alpha but she knew she could not pull the woman away from the fight. “Not yet J.”   
  
Behind her Happy was guarding the opening of the alleyway as Loki leaned against the brick wall attempting to catch his breath, “It is not that there are many, we are being hunted.”   
  
Pepper turned a questioning eye on the pregnant omega, “How do you know that?”   
  
Loki rolled his garnet eyes, “Honestly, the alloy beasts were simply attack at random in the beginning - scurrying about as a hive would. Meaning there is a central mind controlling them. Then they began to follow us, did you not find that strange?”  
  
“I don’t know, we ran they chased. Seems basic.”   
  
Happy reloaded with his last cartridge. “Not to interrupt but we need to get moving cause I think Loki’s right. These things are defiantly coming for us.”  
  
Loki picked up a pipe lying discarded in the alleyway spinning it between his fingers. “Lead the way Virginia, I do not intend to shame myself by  being killed by a can opener.”   
  
The trio rand down the alley and scaled the fire escape, however once they had a higher vantage point Loki could see another mass of bots rounding the opposite alley opening.   
  
“Go higher! We cannot down, it will be easier to defend higher ground.” The omega used the pipe like a staff striking one of the scorpions as it attempted to scale the brick wall.   
  
Pepper had resorted to throwing her shoes at the creatures, Tony owed her…those were her favorite pair of Gucci‘s. 

* * *

  
  
Once on the roof the three got back to back watching the walls. “We could try breaking into the roof access door?” Happy offered.  
  
“No, they could break the windows and swarm us; there are far too many walls inside. It is a foolish end ever to engage your enemy when you cannot locate them efficiently.  
  
Pepper laughed to herself, “Wow, you must have done a lot of this with Thor back on Asgard.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “As strange as it may seem Virginia, I was never one fond of battle. I preferred my books and more intellectual endeavors. You are correct nonetheless; I am no stranger to conflict - even more so ones that end in less than optimal conditions thanks to foolish choices.”   
  
As the bots began to make there way onto the roof, the small group knocked them back. The strategies seemed to be working.   
  
Until…  
  
“I think we have company guys!” Happy shouted looking up as a metal figure wearing a green cape descended onto the rooftop.    
  
“Take them” doom said as two massive scorpions climbed up the sides of the building. “I want them alive so that Stark can hear them scream.”   
  
The metal arachnids clamped down there pincers around Happy and Pepper. Leaving Loki standing before Doom - pipe clenched in his hands and a menacing glare on the jotun’s face.  
  
“My, you truly are exotic. A mutant perhaps?” Doom had to much ease about him and it only served to annoy the blue-skinned omega.   
  
“My origin or species is of no concern of yours metal man!”   
  
“Oh! Fiery… I like that.” Doom snapped his fingers and the flood of smaller scorpions spilled over the building wall.   
  
Loki’s movements where fluid, striking and skewering some of the bots with the pipe. The omega still found himself becoming winded as the little shining creatures began pushing him backward.  
  
“So, now I shall have Stark's omega and his friend for bait. As well as a pretty little prize for myself. This was a good idea.” Doom said as his bots managed to take the weapon from the horned man Doom assumed to be a mutant. “You know, I always envied Magneto for having Mystique in his company. I can see now the allure of a cerulean beauty.”   
  
Loki fought as the bots clamored over him. Soon instincts over rode the omega’s will to fight. Instead Loki only wanted to protect and tried to keep his arms wrapped around his middle. Still the many pincers and needle sharp stingers nipped and stabbed at his flesh trying to gain ground. 

“I’m not Stark's omega!” Pepper shouted hoping to distract Doom. She had already muttered a code into her headset. It was just a matter of time now. Tony had better kick it into overdrive or they were all in trouble.   
  
Doom turned his attention to the struggling ginger, “You still mean something to him, enough that he will foolishly offer himself up.”   
  
“Yeah but then you’ll have to deal with his real omega, and boy can he pack a punch!” Happy said still trying to shake free of the scorpions grasp.   
  
Doom’s eyes practically lit up as things fell into place. “Oh this is just perfect, Iron man and the Captain. That’s two avengers for the price of one!” He then turned picking Loki up by his hair, by now his bots had bound the omegas hands and feet. “And you? Is that bastard you carry the child of one of the avengers? The Winter solider perhaps? You know he was one of mine for a time; Alexander was good about sharing his toys. Maybe the Thunder God or Widow?”  
  
Repulsor blast from above crippled Dooms largest metal lackeys, causing the insects to drop their captives. “You know I don’t like when people touch my stuff. By the way  nice dress Rosy, why can‘t you just stick to the dishes and doing laundry?”   
  
Before Doom could respond, a loud roar broke through the air followed by the building shaking as something very large landed behind the villain.   
  
“oooo your in for it now Tricky Vicky!” Iron man crowed.   
  
Looking down at the blue omega, Doom knew the answer to his previous question.  
  
“Say hello to MY Alpha.”   
  
“Damnit….” The words fell as Hulk grabbed the end of Dooms cloak smashing the man back and forth. Sending bits of metal flying. Unfortunately this also reveled ‘doom’ to be a decoy. The humanoid bot now in a heap of sparking wires. 

* * *

  
  
The other avengers quickly slay the remaining scorpions on there way to the sight Jarvis had dispatched them to.   
  
“Hap, Pep, You two ok?” Tony said flipping up his faceplate when he landed. The pair nodded, a few bruises between them but nothing broken, Tony was happy cause if Pepper had lost even a drop of blood Natasha would have made his life very difficult.   
  
“Loki hurt?” Hulk asked, large hand gently wrapping arm the god and drawing him close.   
  
Tony turned his attention to the omega, “You doing ok there rock of ages?”   
  
Loki leaned into green mass of muscle, the adrenalin draining from him, the omegas palms held to his stomach. His silence did nothing to reassure his comrades.   
  
“Loki?” Pepper started. Tony beating her to it as he approved Hulk holding his hands up.  
  
“Hey big guy, let me check him over for you ok?” Tony offered, to be honest he had never seen Hulk this quiet for so long. The way the big man was holding the jotun close and with every measure of gentleness. It seemed so much more like Bruce. Tony wondered if his friend would remember this. He hoped so, Banner needed to know that Hulk was capable of so much more than smashing things.   
  
Loki staggered looking at the ground rather than at Stark. “I’m fine…”   
  
“Yeah that not exactly convincing.” Tony held out a hand to steady the omega. “Loki…hey look at me.”   
  
The way the jotun’s red eyes glazed and looked around half-lidded was discomforting.  “Jarvis, I need an ETA on the team”   
  
“The Captain is 49 seconds from your current location Sir.”   
  
“Bruce?” Loki’s voice went thready looking up at Hulk. A cold chill crept down his back and the world seemed foggy, like looking through narrowing tubes. “..B-bruce…”   
  
Vaguely Loki was aware of people calling his name as his feet slid out from underneath him. Everything felt so far away as the darkness came. He was just…so very tired. 


	9. Our Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you and your support on this little projects. I think there will be 5 total more chapters, I normally do not update this fast but this story has been bouncing in my head for ages and it just came out all at once. Hope you will all stick around and enjoy this one!
> 
> I may also be putting out a Stony omegaverse story later. It will be separate from this story - there is a serious lack in omega Steve y'all. 
> 
> And if you like this pairing! feel free to request more in my Avenger shots work!   
> ______________
> 
> Below I took some liberties with Loki's parentage, don't kill me. I do these things for plot.

Natasha had to practically drag Bruce out of the infirmary to go and change clothes. He was making people nervous as it was added to the fact that he was holding up his pants.  
  
When the Alpha returned he spotted Thor leading a woman he had never seen in to speak with Shield medical staff.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
The thunderer leaned against the wall as the door shut behind the woman. “That was Lady Eir, she is a healer from Asgard, and I went to her when I heard of my brother’s illness. She has taken care of him from childhood and none know his ills better than she.”   
  
Bruce nodded “The Shield doctors said it was exhaustion, I knew that was crap. I have seen him exhausted and that is not what it looks like. ” Banner had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Hulk had carried Loki all the way back before he could come back. In a way, he was thankful to the other guy.   
  
However, when Bruce laid eyes on Loki he had wished they could have gotten him looked at sooner. The omegas usual rich blue complexion had taken on an ashen almost gray blue pallor. The doctors quickly went about checking Loki’s vitals and that of the baby. So far, the news had not been great.   
  
“What have they told you about his condition?” Thor asked finally taking a seat. The big man looked strange as he slumped into one of  the small plastic chair.   
  
Bruce shook his head and took up post looking in the narrow glass window as Eir pasted her hands over Loki’s still body.  “His temperature was low, pulse and blood oxygen was low. They ran a toxin screening, it came back negative. The baby wasn’t in  any distress that they could tell - but the ultrasound had interference and they couldn’t be completely sure… I should have been with him.”   
  
“He was with Lady Potts and Anthony’s shield brother Happy. Loki is a fierce warrior in his own right; you should not feel responsible for this Bruce.”   
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t but I do. Doom and his games…”  
  
Now it was Thor’s chance to get angry, “I assure you brother, should I find this Doom he will know true agony that even Helhime and its slithering beasts can not deliver.”    
  
When Bruce looked back to the Asgardian’s steel blue eyes he knew there was truth in those words. He just hoped he could be there to see it. 

* * *

  
  
Eir ended up chasing everyone out of the infirmary; doctors included. The healer had some strange glowing stones with her, and despite Tony’s best attempts to get a look at them - he to was blocked.   
  
Minuets ticked by and turned to hours, the team lingers in and out of the hallway. Steve went up and made coffee and tea for everyone. After a while, Bucky and Clint had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, Pepper later covered them with a blanket. She and Natasha and stolen a few cushions from the common floor and had there own little nest next to the slumbering men. Tony and Steve flanked Bruce, keeping the scientist between them as they idly chatted. After some time Thor was stretched out across a group of chairs with the Hammer under his head.    
  
“That can’t be comfortable.” Tony commented point at the drooling thunderer.   
  
Steve looked up from the Starkpad in his hand where he and Bruce were playing checkers, “Says the man who I have caught asleep in booster boots curled up on his work table. Clutching a wretch like a security blanket.”   
  
Bruce snorted before covering the laugh with a cough.   
  
Tony glared though it lacked any real fire, “Ok Mr. ‘I was just resting my eyes’ Glass houses Steven”   
  
The mild argument was interrupted with the infirmary doors slid open, Lady Eir stepped out and nodded to the avenger, “May I have a word with you Bannerson?”   
  
Bruce scrambled to his feet and followed the woman back inside. She was tall and elegant; she looked much older than Thor and Loki. Then again if she was friends with their mother it made sense, her long forest green robe brushed the floor as she walked.   
  
Eir pulled back the curtains she had drawn around Loki and motions Bruce to follow. Stepping into the small area, she drew them closed again.    
  
As a scientist Bruce had never seen anything like this, the stones situated around the bed all glowed vibrant colors of green, blue, and gold. Tendrils of light emitting from their surface swirled and arched over Loki’s body. Occasionally one of the curious wisps of lights would part from the others and caress the sleeping prince’s skin. In each spot where the light touched - the blue Jotun skin faded to pale white. Bruce then realized that Loki had been striped and only a folded sheet over his hips to conserve his modest was left. Yet the area they stood in was warm, unlike the rest of the infirmary that had a sterile coldness to it.   
It was all so fascinating. Part of Bruce itched to know how it worked, but another part just hoped that it would work.   
  
“I am surprised he has made it this long with out having a problem.” Eir said, taking her place to the left side of the bed. Her hands gently smoothed over her princes’ brow. “Has he been sleeping much?”   
  
Bruce nodded, his hand twitched at his side, he wanted to touch Loki but was not sure if he should. “Yes, I noticed he slept more than usual but I assumed it was pregnancy fatigue. Considering I had no prior knowledge of his sleeping habits.”  
  
She hummed and regarded the Alpha, “You may take his hand, and it will not harm him. In fact that is what I wished to speak to you about.”   
  
Given permission, Bruce reached out taking one of the cool hands in his, brushing the pad of his thumb over soft skin. “I’m not sure I follow.” Bruce asked never taking his eyes off the omega.   
  
Eir smiled, pleased with how tentative the alpha was to the young prince. Lady Frigga would be glad to know her youngest had found someone such as this. “He is unbound, for an Aesir this would not be much of a problem. I gather that for mortals it is uncomfortable but not vital to the barer survival. However, Jotnar are not the same. They mate for the soul purpose of raising young. Laufey’s mate was a giant named Farbauti; he was believed to have given Laufey three sons. This not true, Farbauti only whelped the two eldest.”  
  
“I…don’t understand why you’re telling me this.”  
  
“Because, If Loki had been half Aesir as the All-father believed then he would not be in such great pain as he is now. If he had been full Jotun, he would not look as he does - even with out the glamor it is easy to see he is of two races.” Eir looked up at the mortal searching his eyes, “What I am about to tell you must never leave this room. Do you understand? It is a suspicion that only I and the all-mother are aware of. I have only confirmed it now.”  
  
Bruce didn’t like being privy to this alone, “If it’s so important then Loki should know. He’s been lied to enough don’t you think?”  
  
She nodded and touched a fingertip to the sleeping noble’s forehead, “He can hear us, his body is simply too weak for more.”   
  
That made Bruce squeeze Loki’s hand a bit more, he knew what it felt like to be trapped in your own head. “Alright, I promise.”   
  
“There were once beings in Alfhime, the land of fairies that were known as Light elves. These beautiful creatures guarded and protected the lands. Through the wars and hunters from other lands coming into the realm to take them as slaves. The Light elves disappeared. They were skilled in magic but lacked the heart to harm any creature. They also only mate when their soul fits perfectly with another, and the life of their child depends not only on their barer but the bond that is shared between the barer and sire. It is my belief that Loki’s mother was one such being. Weather she felt love for the king of Jotenhime or was merely a trophy, I do not know. It is likely she died at his birth because there was no bond to sustain her.”  
  
“So basically what you’re saying is that he comes from two races that not having a bond can kill him.” Bruce felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have not noticed how ill Loki was? Looking at him now he could see it, the darkness under the omegas eyes, how he should weigh more this being so far along. He thought back to days when Loki slept half away, then spent the other half curled up on the couch in his lab. When he would go out Loki would always return looking so worn, complaining of aches and pains.   
  
Eir looked between them, “You love him, weather you have the words to say it or not. As for the young prince, none has ever endeared themselves to him so deeply.  So much so, that he has remained silent despite his discomfort. He would die but to bring your child into existence. That is love is it not?”   
  
Bruce looked down at Loki’s face and noticed a tear had escaped the omegas closed eyes. He gently brushed it away with his thumb. “It is. I haven’t really had a great deal of experience with omegas‘. I was always to shy and awkward growing up. Then, well then it was just too dangerous.”  
  
“Yet here you are, blessed with his highness. Loki to was a troubled child, it makes sense now. A being caught between purity and violence - blessed with power and charm yet damned by it. You are both two halves of a similar coin, a face you show the world and one you do not.  Perhaps the Norms sought this match, to bring a child into existence that was the best parts of Asgard, and Midgard’s most misunderstood sons.” Eir spoke as she moved silently to place a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.  She smiled patting the young mortal. “I only hope one day the All Father will see how far his son has come. Asgard misses its young prince. At least… I do.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Bruce stayed, pulling up a chair next to the bed. He was quiet for a long time before he took the hand he was holding and pressed a kiss to the god’s knuckles‘. “I know this isn’t the most romantic of settings, I really hoped to do this better. Spend this time getting to know you more and then after the baby we could decide. Maybe that’s how I have done everything though isn’t it? I set things farther away because I feel like if I’m just going to ruin it eventually. I already had it in my head that after the baby you would probably move to your own floor cause with out hormones what good would I be? Maybe if you chose to keep cycling then you might call on me for that, being comfortable with me. That’s what I do, I always see myself alone.”   
  
He looked up at the slowly moving ethereal lights, something drawing his eyes to the gently swirls of green and blue together. “I never have been alone since you’ve been here. Even when you weren’t with me… you were because I thought about you. For a person who can be so abrasive you can also have the most calming presence. The way you move, the way you speak even how you sleep. Out of anyone, you had all the reason in the world to be afraid of me, but never were. You have no idea what that meant to me.”  
  
The doctor stood and laughed, “I really must be crazy ya know that? Because this is what I want, I want chaos and mischief and little beautiful kids with whatever skin color running allover and being happy and loved. I want all of that and I don’t wanna run any more.”   
  
Green eyes flickered open and a gentle smile crossed the gods face, “Welcome to the ‘I do want club’”   
  
Bruce smiled and leaned over the omega bed kissing the ravenette chastely, “Only two members, meeting should be easy.”  
  
“Mmm. Three, you forget.” Loki replied still feeling sluggish but warm and comfortable under the blanket of Eir’s siedr.   
  
“Three, it’s a great number, you know the square root is 1.732050807568877.” Bruce grinned   
  
His omega let out a little snort, “No I did not, attractive and intelligent… for a mortal, I have done well for my self haven’t I?”  
  
Bruce let his hand rest on the swell of their unborn pup, “You could have done worse, think about poor Steve. Just rest ok, I promise I’m going to take you out of here as soon as I can.”  
  
“Oh? And what prey-tell happens then Doctor?”   
  
Bruce rolled his eyes, “Well I am going to bond my omega if you must know, as long as there are no objections to that.”   
  
“Just one, you have to get rid of all those horrid yellow shirts. I can’t have my Alpha dressed so bland, perhaps a lovely apricot or mauve?” 

* * *

  
  
Everyone in the hall could hear the light laugher from behind the door and knew, their little pack was going to be alright. 


	10. Bound and Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I know this took a little longer to write than I have for other chapters in this series, that’s cause this sort of thing is harder to write. I wanted it to feel right for what it was. Not shameless smut, but more of a ‘love scene’. I hope you all can enjoy it for whatever reason, the saucy or the sweet. 
> 
> For anyone who is curious this is Bruce and Loki’s play list.  
> I leave it to my readers to figure in there mind who picked what.
> 
> Celtic woman - May it be  
> Sade - By your side   
> Kings of Leon - your sex is on fire  
> John legend - tonight  
> Gin wigmore - Kill of the night  
> Broken iris - Forevermore  
> Hozier - take me to church  
> Adele - make you feel my love  
> Ray LaMontagne - Hold you in my arms  
> Labyrinth - beneath your beautiful

Loki was still a little shaky on his feet but well enough to leave the infirmary. Later, Loki demanded ( because of course Loki gets what Loki wants) that he be allowed to saw Lady Eir and Thor off, giving his brother a letter for their mother and his thanks to the healer. In addition, Bruce was able to finesse a better ultrasound image to include. He quietly hoped this would win him points with Loki’s mother.   
  
Their first day home was a quiet one; it was more to settle back in than anything was. Bruce recruited a few of the others in moving all of Loki’s clothes and books to the master bedroom. The omega had accumulated quite a bit and they would need to look into better storage options. (Other than the ‘let’s pile it there and forget about it’ tactic)  
  
 The guest room would later become a nursery. Steve had offered to paint a mural on the back wall and Tony was already going over schematics for a state of the art crib.  Pepper had appointed herself in charge of Loki’s baby shower.   
  
With things beginning to fall into place, Bruce cleared his schedule for the following week and cleaned out the small room off the master bath - a nesting room he had been using for storage.  All the floors had one; Tony was through if nothing else.     
  
Soon the little cubby was fitted with soft rugs, large cushions and blankets. The wall shelves above lined with incense burners and candles, giving the place a feeling of serenity.  Loki was pleased with the space, mostly the climate controls. There were times he craved cold but never wanted Bruce to feel uncomfortable. Now with the small area he could hunker down in his cushions, turn the temperature to a crisp 30 degrees, and eat ice cream. (Moose tracks was his current favorite)  
  
However, that little treat would need to wait because the nest had another very important function. 

* * *

  
  
“Are you ready?”  Bruce couldn’t believe he was nervous. Like some teenager about to climb into the backseat for the first time. Really, he was a grown man and he had impregnated Loki for god sakes. So what was there to be nervous about?  
  
Loki just looked as cool, collected, and elegant as always; seated on the end of the bed in a green silk robe rubbing lotion on his legs. “I assure you I am more than ready Alpha,” The ravenette purred. He knew what he was doing. The little scamp. “The question remains, are you?”   
  
Bruce couldn’t help but blush, “you really are evil.”  
  
“Mischief my love, its mischief.”   
  
The omega had no shame, and why should he? Loki intended to enjoy this; he wanted to erase all memory of any previous hands on his skin. He wanted there to be nothing left but kind eyes and warm skin, the scratch of stubble on his flesh and soft-spoken words in his ear.   
  
 This was for him and him alone; no one could take this memory from him or taint its contents.   
  
There was a gentle touch on the omega’s shoulder as they entered the nesting room, the door closing behind them and a warm amber glow tinting the room in a dim warm light. Loki smiled to himself as he sat upon the large round cushion in the center; his alpha had really put a lot of effort into this.   
  
Bruce lit the candles and incense, soon the soft rumble of music filled the room.  
  
“So is this why you had Jarvis introduce me to your Midgardian music?” Loki asked looking over his shoulder at the now sheepish alpha.  
  
Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I mean…I wanted it to be things we both like and it’s kinda of a romantic thing here.”     
  
“You mortals are amusing little creatures” The god said lying back on his elbows, the satin robes sliding off one shoulder.  
  
  
“Thanks, I’ll be sure to relay that compliment.” Bruce said easing his way next to the raven, his fingers playing along the robes sash. Tugging at the soft material until it slipped free, laying the omega bare.   
  
The ravenette relaxed into the cushion letting his soon to be mate explore his form. Never had anyone touched him with such reverence. Treated him as if he was some precious thing to be worshiped, Loki did enjoy that. “Careful, you may spoil me.”   
  
Banner hummed with his lips on the omegas shoulder, “I intend to.” Pulling away just long enough to tug his own shirt off over his head.  “This is how it’s always going to be Loki; I don’t ever want you to feel like one of those Omega’s ‘doing their duty’.”   
  
“Come here love, you are too far away with your sweet words.”   
  
They curled up together touching and being touched in return, it was unhurried here in their own little world. Lips moving together tasting whatever skin they could get to. Loki reveled in the low rumbling growl from his alpha, a subtle flash of green in his calm eyes. That mild mannered doctor held more strength than even Asgaurd prized soldiers. That thought alone made his submissive hindbrain purr with satisfaction. That heat increased when reeling the mortals hand wrap around his length with languid tugs.  
  
“Bruce…” the prince arched moaning softly, reaching out for anything as he sank deeper. It wasn’t quite the maddening desire of a heat cycle, but it was as if something in him knew what they were trying to accomplish and became more receptive and wanton.   
  
Bruce moved between the omegas thighs, stroking with one hand between them as he kissed over the beautiful expanse of Loki’s long neck. “I love your voice.” he whispered, breath fanning over the gods pulse point. “Tell me what you want me to do, what you need me to do”  
  
“More. I …” Loki found his head swimming in the haze of warmth and rich scent of sandalwood. “I need more. Please.”   
  
“I’ve got you, can you turn over comfortably?” Bruce took care to help his lover roll onto all fours, situating a pillow under the omegas gravid stomach. Rubbing Loki’s lower back and kissing over his shoulders and hips. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this? I never thought I’d be the kind of alpha that mooned over his pregnant omega, but …really.”  He places a kiss on the Asgardian tailbone, fingertips running up and down over the back of the fallen princes thighs.   
  
Loki keened feeling a lick trail along his cock and up to the slit of his secondary sex. He shivers and panted into the blankets as that same wet muscle probed inside. He felt his face flush, no one had ever done this to him before, on Asgard, and none of his lovers would have ever gone onto their knees for an omega. It was seen as a lowly act, reserved for those of a subservient classification.   
  
The intense pleasure of rough hands gripping his ass and pillaging his depths lapping and tugging on tender flesh. Brief reprieve found only a breath until a warm mouth wrapped around and sucked him soundly. He could not help but whine rutting his hips back and forth at the treatment.   
  
“How’s that.” Bruce sounded so smug kissing a trail up the trickster’s spine.  
  
“You lie Bruce banner, you are no mortal…you are an incubus…” Loki panted clutching at the blankets, “as wonderful as that was. Your child is protesting this position.”  
  
The alpha gently moved them onto their sides, rubbing the side of Loki’s bump. All the while nudging his persistent erection against the omegas slit. “Are you ok to keep going or do you need to rest?”   
  
“If you stop now, I may kill you and successfully rule this realm under grievance that I was not satiated fully.” The warning more playful than anything.   
  
“I guess I have to take one for the team then?”   
  
Loki snorted, “Would you rather I see if one of the other Alphas would like to trade places with you.”   
  
The answering growl was enough to say that was not going to happen. Bruce shifted the omegas’ leg back leg to drag over his hip, pushing forward to slid into the inviting warmth ahead.   
  
Reaching back yearning for something to hold onto their hand twined together. Loki tugged his Alphas hand to rest over his swiftly beating heart. He reeled with each deep forward motion that picked up with each boom of his pulse. The trickster could feel Bruce’s damp fast breath between his shoulder blades and the life fluttering inside of him. The life that his Alpha put there.  “Do it…do it now…”   
  
Bruce could feel his knot building and not quiet getting were it wanted in this position, hearing Loki mewl and demand the bond was too much.  He wanted to say he was gentle but at that moment his vision was hazy and the growling in his head wanted more, ‘claim mate now!’  Moving onto his knees, Banner made swift work in swinging Loki’s legs up to his shoulders and reseating himself. The omega arched and breathed out in whine as the knot sank in. “Not until you come, I wanna feel it when you fall apart.”  
Letting his legs fall and wrap tightly around his alphas hips, Loki let go. Truly let go, his very soul had been striped clean by this man. He had been broken open and slowly pieced back together. Every imperfection sealed and cherished for what it was. Every rough edge smoothed with care. He wanted to sob, scream and beg.  
  
Glassy green eyes nearly broke the scientist’s heart as he covered his lover. Kissing away tears as the omega fell to pieces whimpering and moaning.  “I love you.” Bruce whispered, because he meant it. Giving his heart away had been hard, but then Loki came and stole it, with his grace and his wit. Bruce held his soon to be mate as the omega released between them. Feeling the body beneath him throb and clench sent the Alpha tumbling into his own climax. At the peak, he licked a stripe over Loki’s bonding gland before biting it firmly. The trickster gave jolt before going plait in his arms. 

* * *

  
  
“I’m going to die…” Loki whined rubbing his lower stomach.   
  
Bruce bit his lip and looked away bashfully, “Sorry, I thought it might work better if I hadn’t…handled business before hand.”   
  
They had been knotted for half an hour and Loki was almost positive he now had at least a quart of semen inside of him.  However, Bruce said that was impossible.   
  
 “I’m hungry.”   
  
“I’ll get you something as soon as I can I promise.”  
  
“I also have to use the restroom.”   
  
“Noted.”  
  
“Bruce?”  
  
The mortal took a deep breath and willed himself not to laugh. “Yes Loki.”   
  
“I Love you. Tell anyone else I uttered such sentimental garbage and I shall castrate you.” 


	11. Belly Talk

Being eight months pregnant is not fun; being eight months pregnant in the summer is a special kind of hell indeed. Especially when you have never been a great fan of the heat, Loki was now in constant annoyance of his ever changing bodies need to perspire in the most undignified of ways. Not to mention swollen ankles and the horrible ruddy flush marring his usually flawless face.    
  
Still, despite the stretch marks and the backaches there was a certain sort of magic to all of it. Plus, he had his own space to do as he liked to achieve the utmost comfort in the situation. This morning was no exception to that.

* * *

  
“That’s a nice image to walk in on.” Bruce said with a chuckle as he entered his floor. Loki was currently raiding the fridge completely and unapologetically naked.  “What would you have done if Tony had been with me?”  
  
The trickster seemed as though he could not have cared less about modesty these days. It was more than once that Jarvis had to alert the pair to an approaching visitor so that Loki could cover up or hide away in the nest room. The latter more frequent now as he refused to put on clothes unless he absolutely had to.   
  
Currently his sans-garment style didn’t appear to bother the omega at all. Loki rolled his eyes cracking open a pint of ice cream, “I would not share my ice cream that much I can assure you.”  
  
“You can always ask Jarvis to lower the temperature.”  Bruce countered slipping off his ID lanyard.   
  
“I could, but I’m trying this mortal concept called consideration. It’s terribly inconvenient; However, I would hate to kill the plants with a sudden cold snap.” Loki said before moaning around a spoon of the sweet treat. Of all the things he could criticize about the earth- ice-cream was not one of them. In fact, Loki was sure that if anything could bring the realms complete and total respect, it would be the creamy cold deliciousness.   
  
Banner hung up his lab coat and slipped out of his loafers. This was his life now; it was funny how easy it was to fall into. He would get up and check his agenda for the day. Going down to whatever lab he may be needed in for the day –barring a call to assemble he would be there until the afternoon. Come 3pm, he would come in and see what his expectant omega had been up to.   
  
Knowing Loki, the ravenette likely woke up at noon, had breakfast then retreated to the nest room to read or surf the internet on one of the tablets laying around the apartment. Loki had taken a liking to watching a few web series. Occasionally, after cuddling together they would go down and join one of the other couples for dinner. Which would inevitably end with desert in bed or the nesting room, and if Bruce was very good little mortal – something even sweeter.

“Consideration, hmm he can be taught.” Bruce chuckled, wrapping his arms around the taller man, “Would that consideration extend to letting me have a bite of your cheesecake brownie ice cream?”   
  
Loki sighed pretending to be terribly put out by the idea. “I suppose,” offering a spoon of the chilled confection. Doing the right thing was hard, especially where there was a pint of Ben & Jerry’s involved.  
  
All-and-all, things where moving along as they had expected. Although there were a few fun surprises.  
  
One of the more recent and unexpected developments, was the friendship between Loki and Steve. The two of them would sometimes go out to art museums together on the weekends. They shared a love of artistic expression, even if their tastes seemed widely different – Steve loved landscapes and still life; realism spoke more to him. Loki was the opposite, he loved the bazaar and abstract, the massive instillation pieces that had an organic quality to them. Slowly the fallen god was learning to appreciate the mortals of Midgard, their creative spirit and whimsy felt like magic. Steve also liked being able to teach someone else something for once. He wasn’t the odd man out when it came to things in the 21st century when he was out with Loki.  They would talk about history of both realms and would shake their heads jointly at the seemingly ‘disappointing’ next generation.   
  
Tony called this the ‘old man club’ and jokingly said “One day we will find them both shouting ‘stay off my lawn!’” although the tower did not have a lawn.   
  
Though lately leaving the tower had been a chore for the expectant omega.  This resulted in Steve and Loki’s movie night. In which the two would meet down in the theater room and catch up on 70 years’ worth of films.   
  
Steve’s acceptance also helped to bring Clint around more, even knowing what he knew now the archer still had a hard time on occasion.  When Barton could ease into conversation though it was nice to see.    
  
Doom seemed to be staying off the radar as well, and the few calls to Assemble since – Bruce had taken a more passive role.    
  
There hadn’t been much call for the big guy recently and Bruce was glad. Although part of him still worried about so much time between incidents. This brought another not so pleasant change, or perhaps it was a return to what was.  
  
 Bruce could often feel the itch in his brain of Hulk trying to get out. This used to be something he lived with when on the run from General Ross and the government; however, since joining the team he had found a balance. Yet now he had a fear that something would go wrong and he could hurt Loki or the baby. This fear seemed to consume him lately, leading to fitful nights and the scientist vacating their bed in the middle of the night. He was too afraid to be close to the omega when he felt like that.   
  
That was one such night. 

* * *

  
  
Loki rolled over hand out hitting the cool bare mattress, that wasn’t right. Cracking open one eye he glanced over at the bathroom door. There was no light filtering underneath, not that he thought there would be - the bed had gone cold so Bruce had been gone for far longer. It was happening again…   
  
The trickster sighed and struggled to sit up, his center of gravity was thrown off by the infant he carried. Loki knew what this absence was about, it was the same thing it had been about for the past two weeks. Bruce was getting up halfway through the night and staying up till morning. The mortal would then sneak back into bed before dawn so that Loki wouldn’t worry. Or at least he wouldn’t if he didn’t know, which Loki did know.  “This has to stop” he muttered to himself.   
  
Waddling down the hallway with one hand under his stomach and the other on the wall, Loki made his way into the living room. He spotted Bruce seated out on the balcony wearing a pullover and his sleep pants, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.    
  
“Bruce?”   
  
“Loki? are you ok ?” Bruce said, concern coloring his words as he saw his mate standing at the sliding glass door. “Is it the baby? Are you feeling alright?” It did not take a genius to tell that the good doctor’s nerves were fired.   
  
Lifting a hand to calm the agitated alpha, “Quiet, everything is well with the child. However, I do not think everything is well with you.” Loki said leveling the other man with a look. 

Bruce didn’t want to admit anything right now but he was a poor liar, “Just same old same you know.” he said taping the side of his head with a self-deprecating laugh, “can’t let my guard down. Not now.”   
  
“I think you’re wrong about him.”  
  
Loki moved forward, running his palms over his alpha’s chest. “He isn’t a monster, no more than I. He cares for me and this is his child as much as yours.”  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of, what if ..,” Bruce stopped, he couldn’t. It was like saying the words would damn their unborn child.   
  
The omega took his hand placing it atop the high curve of belly. “You think I do not fear my Jotun blood? I fear it every day, but you and him? That I do not fear, even in some respects I have learned to set aside the hatred of my own parentage. For once in my life I feel complete, being here with you with this life inside of me. I can only dream of the possibilities for this child, the love I will give him or her. The love you and Hulk will give them. This will not be house of lies and pain, I have had enough of that.”   
  
“Loki I don’t think…”   
  
Bruce was cut off by a kiss “then do not think, you think too much.” Loki moved closer and whispered against his lips. Bruce would have said more but a hard thump hit the palm of his hand.    
  
“See? Now come back to bed you foolish man, we need you.” 


	12. Not on my couch!

Making an appearance for the once a month team movie night was a custom in the tower. It was how they all made sure everyone conferred at least occasionally. With missions, work and public appearances; sometimes it was difficult. Even so, every third Saturday night - rain or shine, barring any medical related absence they would all show up.  The pack of heroes (and reformed villains) would gather around in the home theater and pile up on the spacious couches and reclines, settling in for a triple feature.   
  
Through out the month Jarvis would take note of film choices and compile those into random configurations of three, then on the night of the movie the Ai would select a list at random. This prevented any one arguing over who has to pick and when. Leaving it purely to luck of the draw, although this could end up with a rather mix matched line up; they always had fun. Well, other than that one night when Clint picked Twilight and everyone wanted to kill him.   
  
Tonight’s lineup began with Balto - Thor’s pick, he said he was ‘moved by the true heroism and might of the canine, even in the face of certain failure.’ Jane said it was because Darcy had been showing the thunderer the ‘wonderful world of Disney.’  Movies like this were always a safe bet, who didn’t like heartwarming tales of perseverance? Steve got all teary eyed which Tony though was adorable.   
  
After the obligatory bathroom and snack breaks the group reconvened for the next film, Clint had both fingers crossed for something action packed from his list. …It was Last Tango in Paris - Tony’s pick, which became obvious as to why when the infamous ‘butter scene’ with Maria Schneider and Marlin Brando. Steve was bright red and squirming in his seat during the whole thing, shooting glares at his alpha. The controversial film wasn’t even one of the billionaire’s favorites; he just liked messing with people. Loki had to admit it was a good tactic.    
  
The trickster said he liked the dark sexually explicit film better than the children’s movie, Natasha and Bucky conquered. So at least Stark wasn’t completely alone.   
  
The last film of the night was Breakfast at Tiffany’s- Pepper’s pick, and a grateful pallet cleanser following the last film.  Everyone settled in for the classic, couples wiggling closer together. Pepper and Natasha had a claimed a large recliner and were just barely visible under a blanket.   
  
Loki had gotten up more than a handful of times during the films to go and relive himself; baby on the bladder was never a good mix with large sodas and copious amounts of popcorn. Therefore, Bruce didn’t think much of the omega heaving himself up once again and disappearing from the cinema room. However, after a good while of waiting for the ravenette to return, Bruce excused himself to go and check on his mate. There was just something telling him this was different. 

* * *

  
  
Bruce found the bathroom door locked; however, he could hear Loki speaking softly to Jarvis. The Ai was doing his level best to talk Loki into allowing him to alert someone.   
  
“I told you I do not require assistance.”  
  
“So you have said; however, my sensors are detecting very different readings.” Jarvis countered. The Ai had developed a fondness for the fallen prince, if that sort of thing was possible.   
  
That was all Bruce needed to hear before he was knocking on the door. “Loki, open the door.” 

“I’m fine Bruce; it is nothing more than some loathsome back pain.”

Jarvis chimed in, “Loki is also experiencing nausea and his respiration and heart rate has increased.”   
  
“Traitor….”Loki muttered   
  
“Jarvis unlock the door please.”   
  
Of course, the Ai complied, after all Dr. Banner had higher clearance. That was as good an excuse as any.   
  
The omega was leaning against the sink, white-knuckle grip on the porcelain. His face slightly flushed and lips pale. Bruce quickly moved to wrap his arm around his mate, “Come on we need to get you sitting down. You should have said something if you were feeling this bad.”  He admonished trying to bare the extra weight of the taller man.  
  
Loki did not protest being moved to a room across from the theater, easing down into a one of the plush sofas with a sigh. “I did not feel it relevant, at this stage my back will hurt. This isn’t a new development Bruce. It is basic, I was leaner, my frame is not used to this extra weigh and the fact that it is all in one area throwing off my center of gravity and playing havoc with my internal organs. That is nothing of import”   
  
The doctor nodded, striding over to one of the many bars in the tower. He fixed a glass of water and a damp rag. “I have seen you with a backache and if the pain is making you nauseous then it’s relevant. I know you don‘t like being coddled, I just need you to trust me to take care of you. Call it an Alpha quirk.” He said making his way back.   
  
Begrudgingly, Loki accepted the cup and  took a few slow sips before relaxing back into the plush cushions. Bruce placed the cool rag on the noble’s forehead, the mortal seated on the coffee table keeping a watchful eye. “Did you get overheated, I know the last time you did you had a spell like this.” he said, reaching out to rub the peak of his mates stomach. Bruce knew that subtle touches like this were calming for Loki, and would often help to keep the ‘blue moments’ at bay.   
  
“Possibly…”   
  
There was a soft knock on the doorframe; Bruce looked up to see Jane waving with a soft smile. “Thor noticed you two didn’t come back so I thought I’d come and check. Is everything ok?” she said casting a glance over to Loki.   
  
“We’re fine thank you. Didn‘t mean to worry any…” Bruce began, however a strong and sudden grip to his wrist stopped him. Looking back at his mate as the omegas, face twisted up. Pale skin shimmering cerulean for a moment.  “Loki. Loki!”   
  
A strange word fell from the omegas lips as he grimaced, slowly letting up the pressure on his alphas wrist.  
  
Jane’s eyes went wide, “That’s… well Thor says it when he’s mad so I’m pretty sure it’s not good.”   
  
Bruce was now kneeling next to the sofa trying to remind the omega… (In addition, himself) to breath. “Loki you need to talk to, what are you feeling?”  
  
“A …contraction.” 

“I have alerted the other Dr. Banner, should you require assistance.” Jarvis voice sounded.   
  
Within moments, you would have thought there had been a call to assemble the way the avengers clambered into the room. Tony leading the charge shouting, “NOT ON MY COUCH!”


	13. What it all means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not say thank you enough! the response i have gotten on this fic is mind-blowing. i love you all!

Steve offered to help move Loki; thankfully for Bruce’s back, the other omega easily carried Loki to the elevator and once they arrived on Banners floor - to the nesting room.   
  
Technically Thor offered first but Loki refused to give his brother the satisfaction. One last proud show of defiance as it were.   
  
The entire team was now congregated in Bruce’s living room, Jane, Pepper, Steve and Clint the only ones really allowed back anywhere near the nest. Something about the pheromones of other Alphas so close to his laboring mate had Bruce a little twitchy. The last thing they needed right now was the other guy coming out to ‘assert dominance’. The most surprising thing was that Clint Barton was the most knowledgeable in this.   
  
“oh yeah, growing up in the circus a lot of us didn’t trust doctors or anything so if a baby came it was very old school. I saw a birth for the first time when I was like 11, it was fuckin disgusting. Miracle of life ya know- snot, blood and a little poop.” The omega grinned, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “This will be a breeze!”  
  
Loki proceeded to let out a string of Asgardian curses before ending in some English ones. “…breeze my ass you fucking quim!”   
  
So here they were, ready for the long hall as a pack. Soon blankets and pillows would cover the living room floor as they all camped out. It just seemed like the right thing to do, “solidarity” Tony had said.  

* * *

  
After 19 hours, it did not seem like a breeze. This felt like a category 7 hurricane with no end in sight.   
  
Bruce was barely able to keep it together seeing Loki finally go full jotun and now lay sweating and half-delirious with pain. The alpha could do nothing to help him and that was the worst. This was a waiting game.  
  
Jarvis kept assuring them he was monitoring the baby’s vitals and there was no danger, however in the last few hours Loki was not doing well. He had not dilated far enough yet and the contractions were long and arduous, by the Ai’s estimations they could be this way for another 8 to 10 hours. Now was a fight to keep the omega hydrated and lucid.   
  
For now, Loki managed to sleep intermittently - waking only briefly during the particularly painful spasms in his belly. All the whole Bruce stayed by his side, speaking softly and carding his fingers through his mates damp hair.   
  
Some time later, Pepper knocked on the door, “lunch” She announced as Jarvis opened the door. The ginger smiled and knelt down with the tray, “Tony and Steve went and got everyone something , thought you two could use something. Also, Tony apologized for the whole couch thing. “ she said, gathering up a few empty water bottles to take when she left.   
  
“Yeah, he didn’t want to go to a hospital but, I just don’t know how long we can do this. Seeing him like this is making me crazy. And tell Steve thank you, cause you and I both know Tony Stark does not apologize.”  Bruce said, opening up the obvious fast food wrapper. He smiles to himself imagining his two friends showing up at a local drive through. Tony was not hard to recognize, not to mention he probably took the flashiest car he owned or worse yet showed up in the suit just for giggles.    
  
“Why don’t you take a breather and I’ll stay with him, ok?”  
  
The offer was tempting, and Loki was asleep…  
  
Pepper nudged him, “I promise I’ll come get you if he needs you.” 

* * *

  
When Bruce stepped out into the living room, nine heads looked up expectantly - (Darcy and Sam had arrived that morning) “Nothing yet, Pepper is staying with him for a while.”   
  
“That may be for the best, it is not good for an Alpha to be in such a place.” Thor commented, every other face in the room looked at the man as if he was insane. “Ah, forgive me my friends, I know this is your custom here on Midgard but Alphas do not attend the birth of their heirs. We wait in the dining hall for a healer to come and announce the child. Afterward there is much celebration and Ale.”   
  
Steve nodded, “Sounds like when I was a kid, my Ma worked at a hospital. All the Alphas would be out in the waiting area smoking cigars and patting each other on the back.”   
  
“Aw’ were you a candy stripier Steve” Tony smirked poking the larger man in the shoulder.   
  
“No, I was not. I helped at the reception desk it they were shorthanded. Answering phones, Bucky did to.”   
  
The man in question raised a metal hand, “Yep, although my motives weren’t as pure as the punks, I was there more for the nurses.” He winked and got a slight jab in the ribs from his archer.   
  
“Well I plan on being there for him.” Bruce said as he sat down in a free space next to Natasha. “He’s gone through too much alone and so have I. I don’t want my child entering the world without both of his or her parent’s right there.”   
  
“You will be a great father Bruce.” Sam spoke up “You have a whole future to make the right choices.”   
  
“Yep, and it takes a village and shit.” Darcy commented from her perch on Wilson’s knee. “I’d totally watch the little bugger, teach it all the cool stuff like how to belch the alphabet or make stink bombs.”  
  
Tony chimed in “I call dibs on babies first software hack”   
  
As Bruce looked around his heart filled with, love for his team all these people, his pack, his family.   
  
“First Archery lesson!”  
  
“I can teach the baby art.”  
  
“I’ll take the little squirt out for ice cream or something, so you two can have some alone time.”  
  
“I’d love to show him or her all about the stars.”  
  
“This child shall know of the glorious history of Asgard:”  
  
“Gun safety should start early,”

* * *

  
After a few minutes of light chatting over an assortment of greasy goodness, Pepper poked her head in the living room. “Bruce.”  
  
The doctor looked up, already getting to his feet as she began to speak.    
  
“He’s asking for you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Bruce nodded as he passed. He hoped Loki was all right, something about the look on Peppers face seemed a little off.   
  
Entering the nesting room he could see why, Loki was up on all fours with his head hung low groaning. In an instant Banner was by his mate’s side, running a steady hand up and down the raven’s spine. “That’s it, just breath. I’m right here.”  
  
“I hate you…”   
  
Bruce smiled and placed a kiss on the nearest blue shoulder, “No you don’t.”  
  
“I should…Bruce…Bruce I can‘t, I can not do this..” All the fight was ebbing out of the nobles voice and falling into sobs. It was hard to see but not uncommon, Bruce had been ready for this stage. Frankly, he was surprised Loki held out for this long, then again, Loki was a lot stronger than most gave him credit for.   
  
“Yes you can. “ Bruce climbed farther into the nest to move in front of his omega. To provide an anchor for the man. He gently took Loki’s shoulders and eased the omega up into a kneeling position, wrapping his arms around his partner. “You can, I know you can.”  
  
Loki clung there breathing deeply against his neck, taking in the alpha’s scent. When Bruce pulled back, he looked into red eyes with as much steadfast calm as he could provide, “I’m right here ok, we’re going to stay just like this for a while ok? Let gravity do the work?”   
  
“Alright.” 

They knelt there together just breathing one anothers air. It was the single most whole moment of Loki’s life. Never had he ever felt so completely present with another person. He had spent so much of his life alone with his books and study. So much time watching others and never quite apart, while he could be charismatic and smile to the court - it was fake. He could right through the village and have the young men and women smile to him when he was young, but he knew, he knew it was because he was Odin’s son. Had he not been among the royals his existence would be meaningless. Even that turned out to be a lie, the shallow lie that had only provided a shade for his life. Without he was nothing but a monster, another trophy in Odin’s war room.   
  
Nevertheless, here…with nothing to his name, no power no possessions. He had more than all of Asgard treasuries, even looking like a jotun. He was loved, he belonged, and he was valued.   
  
“I’m going to check you now alright?” Bruce said, gently helping Loki back down into the pillows.  

* * *

  
Half an hour later, things picked up abruptly Bruce found himself on a precipice. Holding his omegas hand as Loki pushed and swore.  Clint was right, it was somewhat disgusting when you really broke it down but it was a miracle.   
  
“Oh…there’s a head, your so close Hun just a few more.”  
  
“YOU TRY IT!”   
  
“I’m sorry you’re right.”  
  
Loki screamed   damning Bruce in every tongue he knew, then it happen. The feeling of the child leaving his body. He looked down at his alpha and the shrill little voice squalled and echoes off the walls around them.   
  
“It’s a girl, we have a girl.”  Said with tears in his eyes as Bruce held up the squirming baby.   
  
Loki looked at her through his own blurry eyes, her porcelain complexion and little head full of dark hair. In all the realms, with every magic he had ever seen, this was the most beautiful sight. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos mean the world to me. I was so surprised by the interest in this fic. I can not thank you all enough! There will be an Epilogue after this. And a 'vote' chapter with some AU ideas for this pairing for what you all would like to see next!

  
The team heard the crying of the newborn and let out a collective cheer. It was going to be a while however before either of the couple came out into the open. This was to be expected. Until then the team celebrated (Mostly Tony breaking out the good stuff and Thor singing weird Asgardian songs, Clint Darcy joined in on that even though they did not get it.)   
  
After an hour - Bruce had changed the bedding in the nest, helped Loki clean up and give the baby her first bath, the scientist walked out to greet his friends. Everyone turned with batted breath.   
  
“I have a daughter.”   
  
More cheering issued. 

* * *

_  
Everyone slowly filtered out of the apartment. It would be a day or more before they would get to see the little one. This was fairly common, with home births and protective first time mothers.   
  
As Thor explained - on Asgard babies were not seen by anyone outside the family and servants until they were presented formally at their first birthday. Hopefully, Loki would not hold true to that because the pack was itching to see the little pup. Everyone wanted to spoil the towers new ‘princesses as they all began to refer to her.   
  
They were not the only ones; however, this visitor would not be dissuaded.

* * *

  
Loki had just fallen back to sleep, their daughter swaddle between them, Bruce was tired as well but something about watching the two most important people in the world to him sleep- was too good to pass up. He had never felt so calm, even before the accident. Even Hulk was quiet and content to lay there in the back of Bruce’s mind just watching the Omega and newborn pup.   
  
Everything was right in his world, well that was until Jarvis sounded the intruder alarm.  
  
 **“Dr. Banner, an intruder has been indicated on your floor. I have alerted Sir and Captain Rogers. Priority one lock down has also been activated.”**  
  
Loki blinked open his once again green eyes, “What…”  
  
Bruce was already up and half out of the door “Stay here.” He really did not want the other guy to destroy the apartment but if it meant keeping his family safe so be it.   
  
Heading out into the hall the nest door shut behind him the reinforced locks and thick steel reinforcement slid into place. Tony didn’t play around with security.  Bruce slid off his glasses, depositing them on the hall table, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. Loki picked out this one it would be a shame to ruin it.   
  
“Ya know, out of all the Avengers floors you could have broken into. Mine would usually be the last choice; I’m not the kind of guy who likes surprises.” Bruce said as he entered the living room.   
  
There was a woman standing by the mantel, she did not look immediately dangerous. Then again, neither did he.   
  
“I did not come here with ill will Doctor Banner,” She said, clasping her hands in front of her.   
  
**“Dr. Banner, The team can not proceed to your location there seems to be some sort of interference”**  
  
Bruce could hear a hard clang on the door but it didn’t budge the shield no doubt. “Doesn’t seem that way.”   
  
She smiled and looked to the windows as they vibrated, Tony had gone so far as to take the suit and try to punch out his own window. It wasn’t working.  “This is a very protective clan; it warms my heart to see such. I had worried so for him.”  
  
“Him who?”   
  
“My son, Loki.” 

* * *

  
  
After Frigga was positively ID’d by Thor, everyone apologized for trying to shoot her. She wasn’t actually upset though, apparently she was very impressed with the team’s response time.    
  
“Forgive my intrusion Dr. Banner, my visit was not a planned one and I fear I have not long to stay.” She said looking toward the nesting room.   
  
Loki had been informed but had still not come out on his own. Bruce wasn’t sure why, but didn’t want to force the omega into an uncomfortable situation.   
  
“Would you permit me to see him?”   
  
“That’s really not up to me; I can ask him if he’s feeling up to it. At the end of the day it has to be his choice.”   
  
Frigga nodded with a soft smile, watching as Bruce heading back down the hallway.   
  
She had heard of her son’s impending bond in a letter he had written her. Loki had taken a risk in trying to get a letter to her; part of his punishment was to never see her again. However, Frigga had never been one to abide by her husbands rules should she disagree with them. In this case, she would not stand by when her first grandchild entered this world and do nothing.   
  
Bruce beckoned her back, “He’s still a little tired.”   
  
“Thank you Doctor Banner.”  
  
“Bruce pleases…” He said rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
“Of course, and by all means - call me mother.”  She said kindly, reading the slight discomfort at the familial term on his face, “if you like, Frigga is also sufficient.”   
  
The mortal nodded as he headed off mumbling some excuse about making tea.   
  
When she entered, she spotted Loki sitting up with a small bundle in his arms. His hair had grown so long since she’d last seen him. His face was a bit fuller and he looked so much more healthy. “Hello dear.”   
  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers slowly, “Mother, is it truly you are one of your illusions? I would not think Odin to allow his wife to seek out an exiled criminal.”  
  
Frigga sat down by his side, gently reaching out and positioning a lock of hair behind his ear. “No one can keep me from my children forever. That is something, I’m sure you are beginning to understand.” She said looking down at the little bundled, the baby wrinkled her nose and fussed. “She looks like you did.”  
  
“How could you love me?” Loki said softly, adjusting his daughter in his arms. The baby smacking her lips already looking to feed again.  “I was not your blood. I was a monster.”   
  
“No my darling, you were mine when I first held you. You were mine when you smiled at me; you were loved, as much as you may think other wise. Odin in all his mistakes loved you as well, just as any father loves their children.”   
  
Loki scoffed at the idea tugging up a blanked over his daughter to nurse her out of sight. “Yes, such is the love of Odin to strip me of my siedr. To destroy everything I am and cast me out.”    
  
“I will not defend him; I know that pain is to deep to try. Nonetheless, I am your mother and I am glad to see you well. This is all I ever wanted for you was to find peace.”   
  
He looked at her, eyes pleading, “What if I don’t deserve it.”  
  
Frigga stood, taking her youngest child’s face in her hands. She smiled so sweet and sad placing a kiss on his forehead. “None of us do my love; life is a gift to the undeserving. It is what you do with that gift that makes you deserving of it.” 

* * *

  
After Frigga left, she handed Bruce a small wooden chest. Tell him to not open it until his daughters first birthday. It seemed like a strange request but he agreed.  Setting the box aside on the bookcase to rejoin his mate.   
“I know what I wish to name her.” Loki said as Bruce slipped under the covers next to him. “Fenna, it means guardian of peace.”  
  
Bruce smiled leaning down to kiss his daughters head. “Fenna, yeah. I think we could all use some peace.”  He said. Leaning back to capture the ravenette lips. “What about her last name, how do you want to do that?”  
  
Loki blushed slightly looking away, “Yes well, I have given that some thought in the past months. On Asgaurd, we are named after our fathers; however, I have become aware of a Midgardian custom regarding names.  I wish her to have your surname, and I would like it as well. I want to move on, no longer Laufeyson or Odinson.”  
  
“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?” Bruce smirked, his fingers playing in the long dark longs of hair cascading down this loves back.   
  
“If it is?”   
  
“Then I’d say yes, Bruce, Loki and Fenna Banner. It has an oddly wonderful ring to it.” Bruce said wrapping his arms around his little family.   
  
  
  
  



	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for all of your comments and votes. You have all ment the world to me! Enjoy this Epilogue and please see the end notes for information!

The first time Fenna turned blue, she was 3-months old. She was sick and fussy, she had kept both of her parents up half the night.  Then out of nowhere the little girl doubled in size, turned dark blue, and froze her crib.   
  
Loki cried.   
  
They figured out that in her distress she had her own ‘hulk out’ or ‘jotun out’ as it were. Bruce was surprisingly calm about the whole thing; somehow, he thought he would be more upset knowing that his genetic abnormalities may have played a role in it to a fault. Loki was nearly inconsolable for a few days, he had come to terms with his heritage but seeing his baby girl, that way had hurt him. He did not want her to be persecuted.   
  
Of course, the pack all banded together, to convince the omega that would never happen  
  
When Fenna was 6-months old, she got a ‘cousin’ Tony and Steve adopted a little 3-year-old boy named Peter. The tower was now bright with two little ones. Between play dates, missions, and calls to assemble that first year went by fast.   
  
Just a week before Fenna’s first birthday she took her first steps. Bruce had just come home from a mission, haggard and filthy; he wanted nothing more than to scald himself in the shower then pass out for a good 9 hours.    
  
After aforementioned shower, he walked into the nursery to give an early goodnight to his mate and daughter. Loki was seated on the floor across from the little girl who was chewing on her stuffed butterfly.   
  
“Da!”   
  
“Hey sweetie” Bruce said waving to the little one.   
  
“Go to bed love, I will be in after I put the princess down for a bit.” Loki said waving his alpha off.   
  
However as soon as Bruce turned his back and started out he found himself called back.   
  
“Bruce. Bruce turn around!”   
  
“What? I …”   
  
Fenna and pushed herself up on sock clad feet staring at her father staking a single shaky step then another. Bruce just stood there in awe as the little girl took the few uncoordinated steps and falling against his legs. Looking up with a big smile. “Did she just…”  
  
“Yes she did.” 

* * *

  
That first year had been amazing, that just having a family but having so much more. For once Loki did not want any more than he had, he didn’t feel the need to prove anything. He did what he wanted, which was more often than not -lavishing love and attention on his little girl and being with his mate and pack. He found for once others wanted his opinion and never looked at him at though he was a lesser impressive substitute for his brother.   
  
It was just like his mother had said, he did not deserve peace but he had it, and now he was learning to deserve it.  He learned to like doing things for himself; without his siedr he was like another mortal. Cleaning, cooking, even simple things like dressing himself. All things that would have been done with a flick of the wrist. Things he perhaps took for granted before, all the little things he once overlooked because they felt mundane.   
  
Now here he was baking a cake for his daughters first birthday, with just as much care as he once approached his mischievous potions.    
  
Fenna’s birthday was adorable, Tony went over the top and bought the child a huge plush rocking horse that looked like a pink unicorn. Fenna was instantly smitten with it. Both she and Peter…and pretty much everyone had cake all over them – thank you sticky child fingers.   
  
Thor was a good stand in for a pony, which made for adorable photos. The future king of Asgard on all fours with two small children on his back and cake in his hair.    
  
Pepper had given Fenna an adorable little green dress, Loki was already planning having the child’s picture made in it. He thought his mother might like it, it was traditional for a child to have a portrait made after his/her presentation.   
  
By the end of the evening Fenna’s first social engagement had been a success, and the little girl in question was currently sacked out across her Aunt Natasha’s legs.   
  
“Thanks for coming guys.” Bruce – ever the polite one, was cleaning up wrapping paper with Jane’s help.   
  
“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world Brucie bear,” Tony said, handing off an equally sleepy, and now grumpy, Peter to his mate.    
  
Pepper gently moved the sleepy baby from her alpha and over to Loki. “I’m surprised that they both aren’t bouncing off the walls right now.  
  
“Sugar substitute. Bruce and I agreed that Fenna would not partake in the copious amounts of sugar or that atrocious high fructose corn syrup.”   
  
“Commies” Tony, Clint, and Darcy said in unison.   
  
Bruce smiled thoughtfully, tossing a few paper plates in the recycling bin. “It’s healthy, you might want to start thinking about that Tony. You’re not getting any younger.”   
  
“I’ll be fine,” Tony was then interrupted by his snarky AI   
  
**“Sir is preserved with copious amounts of alcohol, much like pickled lab specimens.”**

* * *

  
  
“That wasn’t bad.” Bruce said, flopping back onto the couch of their now clean living room.  
  
Everyone had left for the evening, children to nap and other work to do.   
  
“It was successful, and surprisingly enjoyable.” Loki joined him, the ravenette leaning on his shoulder.   
  
“Oh, there’s one more thing, I almost forgot. Your mom left this...” Bruce got up and retrieved the small wooden box from the bookcase. “She said not to open it until Fenna’s birthday.”  
  
Loki looked over the box suspiciously; he had not even noticed it. She must have hidden it from his sight. Frigga was very clever. He took the box slowly lifting the latch as if something would burst out. Inside laid three smaller boxes, each with a tag adorned with scrawling handwriting. One for Bruce, Fenna and the smaller parcel for himself. Loki hummed with interest and lifted out the package for his daughter, opening it he knew immediately what it was.   
  
Indunn’s Apple. Judging by the similar size of the parcel adorned with Bruce’s name it was not hard to image the same would be there.   
  
“Apples?” Bruce was a little confused after Loki had carefully removed both of the perfectly red shining fruit. He looked back up to see the ravenette eyes glittering with unshed tears. “Loki…what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing at all. You once stood before your pack and pledged yourself to me. Would you do so again with this, would you promise to be with me for centuries to come?” Loki held up the apple   
  
Bruce was confused at first then he vaguely recalled an Old Norse legend about apples of immortality. “Wait this …. Oh wow.”  
  
“You don’t have to decide now, though I would appreciate it before you go out and do anything dangerous. Fenna of course I wish to wait until she is old enough to understand what it means. Having such a long life could seem less appealing to some. I would never force her to do anything for my benefit.”   
  
“Of course, I may need a day to wrap my head around things but I wouldn’t mind not having a summer cold ever again.” Bruce laughed before plucking up the smallest package, “Yours is a bit small for an Apple, although you wouldn’t need one.”   
  
Loki gently took the small bundle of green fabric. Pulling the ribbon from the closer, the bundle opened in his palm to show a familiar ring. The green stone swirling with fire at its center. Loki felt his breath catch as took the jewelry in hand. He could feel the resonating tingle through the metal, little tendrils humming against his skin.   
  
“Loki?”   
  
“It’s my siedr…” the ravenette looked up, his face somewhere between shock, excitement, and fear. “The All-father… he must have put it into the ring but I do not understand. It’s been here this whole time, I…”   
  
“Hey, hey look at me.” Bruce spoke softly taking his mates face in his hands; you said he punished you for what happened right? That he did it because he thought you were lying, he agreed to send you back here for your mother and brothers sake. So what’s to say he didn’t do this because he knew he was wrong? I’m not saying I know what a good father is, mine was….he was horrible.”  
  
“You’re a good father Bruce, so much better than your sire or any of those I have known.” Loki spoke softly clutching the ring in his fist. It felt like a tease to have what was taken from him so close yet be terrified of it.   
  
The doctors gentle touch drifted down to prize the white-knuckle grip open and take the ring. “You are not the person you were before, maybe that’s why. You have healed, grown, and become so much more for all the work you had to put in. You deserve this,”   
  
Suddenly his mother’s words rang in Loki’s head. True, he had been broken and feed by madness… However, before then he was never kind. He was spoiled and a bit arrogant, he was everything Thor was but concealed behind mischief and trickery. The man he was before the Void would have never loved Bruce. The man he was after he had been poisoned by Thanos and the other - couldn’t even love himself. Now he was more.   
  
“ You once spoke to me of this realms author, Bloy, ‘Man has places in his heart that do not exist, and into them enters suffering in order that they may have existence.’ I understand, all of this has made me better. I do not need my siedr but I do want it, not for me but to protect Fenna and you. I have never truly wanted to protect anyone else.” Loki held out his hand   and allowed Bruce to slip on the ring.   
  
The moment the sphere settled onto his right hand he could feel the warmth like rives through his bloodstream, it sang through his limbs and embraced him in a way only his magic could. He welcomed it back as an old friend.   
  
Truth be told, he did not feel a complete wholeness as he thought he would have, because he felt that the moment his daughter was born. This was another gift, one he would never take for granted again.   
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
Loki flashed a smile. “Like I have been blessed with Glorious Purpose.”    
  
They both dissolved into giggles tipping over together into the sofa. A wave of the Mage’s wrist and the Bruce found them in the bedroom. “That’s a nice trick.”  
  
“Oh Darling. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

* * *

Fin   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have some ideas brewing for another GammaFrost fic, for those of you who may want to see more. Tell me what you want to see! March 1st i will see which is out lucky winner and get to work! 
> 
> Ideas for GamaFrost 
> 
> Title: Kneel  
> Omegaverse /Victorian Au / Jeckel and Hyde - ish/ bdsm/ kinda dark  
> Summary: Doctor Bruce Banner has been a single man for far longer than most Alphas. This is was not by choice, after a laboratory accident Doctor Banner has developed a violent side. Bruce thinks he’s going to lose his mind if he cant find a way to control his ‘other self’   
> When a his friend mentions a place were ‘men of a certain taste’ can find submissive omegas, Bruce isn’t so sure. However, one look at a beautiful raven-haired slave and that voice in his head hums with approval. Now the good Doctor has found himself playing an even more dangerous game, with a willful omega. 
> 
> Title: A little bit mad.   
> Human au/ asylum/ kinda dark  
> Summary: Loki Liesmith had everything, looks, money, and power. Some how through all that the upcoming young musician became lost in the glitz and glamour. Like so many rising stars his fall from grace was horribly public, one day he was Hollywood’s sweetheart and the next… he was face down in a hotel room with a needle in his arm.   
> Bruce Banner’s life was not the same fairy tail. He saw only 10 when his father killed his mother, he never got over it and being the kid with the ‘murder dad’ is like a neon sign. He was smart but alone, even with all his hard work and accomplishments in his field of study he had no one to share it with. Finally, he just could not take it anymore.   
> Now both men find themselves under a 5150 hold at Shield Institution for adult mental health. Can they learn to battle their demons? That life is worth living. Maybe just maybe the best lesson of all, that all the best people - are just a little bit mad
> 
> Title: The man upstairs   
> Human au/ Transgender themes/ feels   
> Summary: Bruce has no idea what is going on in the apartment about him but it needs to stop, ever since he moved in there has been nothing but shouting and stomping around. He is a no confrontational guy so it is not like he wants to go up and make it worse. In addition, if the weight of those footsteps he keeps hearing is anything to go then he does not want to tangle with the guy up there.   
> Everything changes when Bruce finally catches sight of his illusive neighbor, a tall think man with long black hair. Who is currently shouting obscenities at a bearded blond, chucking high heels and ..Was that a bra? Out the window at the man in question. Lovers quarrel. Who knows, but Bruce is just glad things are quiet.   
> However, quiet isn’t always good and Bruce starts to notice things about his neighbor that send up red flags. Something isn’t right and as much as the young doctor wants to ignore it, he just can’t. There maybe more that meets the eye to the man upstairs. 
> 
> Title: Sacrificial Lamb  
> Omegaverse/Tribal au/hulk feels/ more comedic/ beauty and the beast-ish?  
> Summary: Loki never was his tribe’s favorite, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when he found him self tied to steak to be scarified to the beast of the jungle. Still, a little warning would have been nice. Now he’s going to be eaten by a green giant who roams the dark recesses of the jungles. He really hopes it’s over fast because he’s about to go into heat and something about being molested by a monster doesn’t sound appealing.   
> As it, turns out legends are not always true, and beasts are not always ‘dull creatures’.


	16. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i had some time and did a thing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by me, don't be mean. I don't have a fancy tablet or anything so its just my little fingers drawing in gimp so if you think its crap keep it to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who has followed this story. Just a little note, if you love omega verse i have published a Stony Omegaverse fic titled "Where we land" and i hope you might give it a go.


End file.
